<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寄せ合った // yoseatta by huelios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561698">寄せ合った // yoseatta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios'>huelios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Intimate session, M/M, Semi slowburn, Typos, You Have Been Warned, implicit - Freeform, slight child abuse, yeonkai, yeonning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun tahu Jung Kai bisa berarti siapa saja. Adik kecilnya dari 12 tahun yang lalu bisa berada di mana saja di Seoul, di Korea, di dunia. Yeonjun paham takdir bisa berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka kembali atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi jantung yang berdebar kencang saat takdir bercanda dengan mereka di reuni pertama itu tidak bisa berbohong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寄せ合った // yoseatta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omniscient reader viewpoint's characters as background character! gilyoung is a big, strong, independent boy but i had to make him cry here, <i>i'm sorry my boy,,,<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>DISCLAIMER: mr.jung here is not related with jung hoseok from bts. kai suka dijadikan anak-anakannya hoseok, dan marga mereka sama-sama jung juga. tapi mr.jung di sini sama sekali bukan hoseok. hanya original character karena aku pinjam nama keluarga ibunya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Penting untuk dibaca, meski aku bikin ini se-implisit mungkin, tapi aku tetap pasang rating M untuk menghindari yang nggak-nggak. Tolong dibaca dengan kesadaran diri sendiri, ya!</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>    <i>happy reading!</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>寄せあった</p>
  <p>よせあった<br/>
(yo-se-at-ta: to hold against each other)</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Pecah tangis anak kecil kencang memekakkan setiap telinga di Junghwawon, salah satu dari restoran cina yang terkenal di Chinatown Incheon. Yeonjun 24 tahun sampai berhenti sejenak di langkahnya untuk mengantar sup <em> nurungji-tang </em> dan mie <em> seafood </em> pedas untuk satu keluarga kecil di meja tiga. Sekarang hampir pukul satu siang, <em> rush hour </em>. Waktu terburuk untuk mengurusi ‘musibah’ dadakan dalam pekerjaannya karena daftar pesanan untuk segera diantar ke meja-meja masih memenuhi jendela dapur. Pelanggan membanjiri kursi dan daftar tunggu. Instrumental klasik cina yang diputar tidak sedikitpun meredakan situasi.</p><p> </p><p>Dilihatnya anak kecil yang menangis itu belum ada yang menghampiri, maka Yeonjun bergegas mengantar makanan mereka dan segera mendekati si anak kecil.</p><p> </p><p>Pria kecil ini mengenakan topi terbalik berwarna putih, rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap. Perawakannya mungkin seperti umur tujuh tahun (sudah bukan jiwa anak yang sering tantrum tiba-tiba, kalau Yeonjun pikir). Pakaiannya kaos polos rapi dan terkesan keluaran merek mahal. Yeonjun menarik napas.</p><p> </p><p>“Halo, sayang.” Mungkin cara terburuk untuk memulai percakapan dengan anak kecil yang menangis kencang. “Mencari orang tuamu ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Tangisnya mereda, ia mengangguk. Yeonjun dalam hati merasa lega karena teriakannya berhenti seketika.</p><p> </p><p>“Ikut kakak yuk!” Yeonjun coba memasang senyum ramah terbaiknya. Bukan hal sulit, toh biasanya juga ia selalu tersenyum kepada pelanggan. Namun anak kecil ini malah menangis lagi, lebih kencang.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, eh. Kenapa, sayang? Tidak apa-apa, kakak tidak jahat kok. Lihat di sana ada banyak makanan enak..” jemari Yeonjun mengarah kepada kursi untuk pembeli <em> take away </em> yang kebetulan kosong. Di dekatnya ada beberapa cemilan.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun merasa payah. Anak itu tidak kunjung diam lagi, astaga, sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak Yeonjun menangani anak kecil?.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun,” pundaknya ditepuk tepat ketika hati kecilnya menjerit ingin kabur. Malaikat datang.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin memberinya senyum dan ekspresi agar Yeonjun bisa mundur dan memberikan ‘musibah’ ini padanya. Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan helaan napas lega.</p><p> </p><p>“Halo, nama kakak Soobin,” ia berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak yang menangis. Menghiraukan tangisannya, Soobin melanjutkan, “siapa namamu, pemberani?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun terkejut mendengar kalimat Soobin dan bagaimana anak itu menghentikan tangisannya kembali. Soobin sama sekali tidak terdengar panik, alih-alih, wajahnya tenang dan senyum ramah terpatri di wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Anak kecil itu menggeleng. Soobin mengangguk mengerti, “tahu tidak, <em> papa </em> dan <em> mama </em> kemana?”</p><p> </p><p>Ia menggeleng kedua kalinya. Tangisnya hampir pecah lagi sebelum Soobin menghentikannya kembali, “tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kemari, ditemani kakak saja yuk sambil menunggu <em> papa </em> dan <em> mama </em> . Menunggunya di sana saja agar kelihatan kalau <em> papa mama </em>kemari, ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Iya.." cicitnya kemudian. Yeonjun yang menyimak dari belakang mereka tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya di dada.</p><p> </p><p>Tangan Soobin terjulur, "yuk, sayang. Kakak hapus air matanya ya, biar <em> mama </em> dan <em> papa </em>lihat kalau kamu anak yang pemberani yang tidak menangis saat ditinggal."</p><p> </p><p>Anak itu mengangguk sementara Soobin menghapus air matanya dan menuntunnya ke tempat duduk yang Yeonjun tunjuk tadi. Sembari berjalan, Yeonjun mendengar Soobin masih mengobrol pada anak laki-laki itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Namamu siapa, sayang? Nanti biar kakak-kakak disini membuat pengumuman untuk dicarikan <em> papa </em> dan <em> mama </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Gilyoung.." cicitnya setelah sekian detik berpikir, "kata <em> mama </em>, Gilyoung tidak boleh bicara sembarangan dengan orang lain.."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terkekeh, "Gilyoung anak yang hebat ya, karena selalu ingat pesan <em> mama </em>nya. Tenang saja, nanti Gilyoung bicara dengan kakak saja. Nanti tidak akan ada orang yang mau menjahati Gilyoung kalau ada kakak."</p><p> </p><p>Gilyoung diam dan menggenggam tangan Soobin semakin erat. Yeonjun melihat mereka sudah duduk dan masih berbicara. Tahu betul Soobin bisa mengatasinya, kemudian ia beralih pada pekerjaannya semula. Karena teman sesama pelayannya itu terpaksa tidak bekerja sebentar, mau tidak mau Yeonjun yang harus mengerjakan bagiannya.</p><p> </p><p>Lama-kelamaan jumlah pelanggan berkurang seiring waktu makan siang yang sudah usai. Tidak seramai waktu <em> rush hour </em> tadi, namun karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang sibuk maka Junghwawon tetap tidak kekurangan pelanggan.</p><p> </p><p>Sembari mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja, pasang mata Yeonjun mengawasi Soobin dan Gilyoung yang semakin akrab saja. Soobin sepertinya meminjamkan ponselnya untuk dimainkan. Sebelum tidak lama kemudian datang sepasang pria dan wanita muda tergopoh-gopoh. Dari jauh Yeonjun lihat mereka membungkuk berkali-kali pada Soobin dan memeluk Gilyoung. Anak itu tidak menangis, ajaib, seperti kata-kata Soobin yang diucapkannya di awal terjadi bagai mantra.</p><p> </p><p>Pesanan kembali memanggil Yeonjun sampai akhirnya ia tidak melihat bagaimana Gilyoung pergi setelah dijemput orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba Soobin sudah memasuki dapur sambil menghela napas. Dapur Junghwawon letaknya cukup tersembunyi secara apik di dalam restoran, membuat setiap juru masak bisa bebas berteriak tanpa harus didengar pelanggan. Tersambung dengan jendela terbuka yang bisa digunakan untuk meletakkan kertas menu, makanan yang sudah siap, dan memanggil setiap pelayan yang tersedia.</p><p> </p><p>"Lelah?" Tanya Yeonjun dari jendela dapur. Karena sudah bukan <em> rush hour </em>, tidak masalah bagi mereka berdua untuk istirahat sejenak di dapur seperti ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak, cuma butuh <em> recharge </em> sebentar," Soobin berjongkok di lantai bawah jendela tepat di bawah Yeonjun, "ternyata ia kemari bersama kakak dan pacarnya. Kakaknya yang perempuan, namanya Jihye kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Tadi setelah dari sini, mereka pergi berbelanja lalu ketika sampai di kasir, baru sadar adiknya tidak ada."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tergelak, "kenapa pula ada orang pergi berkencan membawa adik?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengangkat bahu dan tangannya, lalu ikut tergelak.</p><p> </p><p>"Untung ada kau, Soobin," Yeonjun menyeringai meski tahu Soobin tidak bisa melihatnya, "aku kira aku bisa menanganinya, ternyata tidak. Memang luar biasa pak guru Soobin satu ini."</p><p> </p><p>"Aish!" Soobin menelungkupkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan. Dari balik jendela, Yeonjun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Soobin yang duduk di bawahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hihi, kau kan sudah terbiasa menangani Yoosung dan Donghoon, pasti Gilyoung yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari mereka akan lebih mudah ditangani,” lanjut Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Meski sesama pelayan di Junghwawon, berkebalikan dengan Yeonjun yang bekerja <em> full-time </em>, Soobin menghabiskan hari kerja sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak lalu bekerja di Junghwawon hanya pada akhir pekan.</p><p> </p><p>“Meskipun Sooyoung dan Donghoon begitu aktifnya di sekolah, mereka sangat perhatian padaku, tahu,” nada suara Soobin berubah saat menjelaskan sikap murid kesayangannya di taman kanak-kanak. Yeonjun tahu meskipun Soobin selalu dibuat kelelahan setiap hari karena murid-muridnya, namun masing-masing di antara mereka memiliki tempat spesial di hati Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>Contohnya saja Soobin yang awalnya menolak untuk mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna mentereng seperti rambut Yeonjun yang kuning terang, akhirnya menyukai rambut barunya yang berwarna biru langit karena anak-anak selalu menunjukkan raut gembira saat melihatnya. Yeonjun pernah melihatnya sekali saat berkunjung ke TK untuk mengantarkan barang Soobin yang tertinggal. Mereka memanggilnya dengan sebutan lucu seperti ‘kakak es krim’, ‘kakak permen kapas’, ‘kakak Soobin awan’ (mungkin karena Soobin tinggi seperti awan di langit, tapi bukankah lebih tepat kalau menjulukinya ‘Soobin langit’? Dasar anak-anak).</p><p> </p><p>Kadang Yeonjun berpikir mengapa orang seperti Soobin tidak mengambil guru taman kanak-kanak sebagai pekerjaan tetap saja, alih-alih menambah pekerjaan paruh waktu yang gajinya tidak seberapa seperti ini. Kalau Yeonjun penyabar dan begitu ramahnya seperti Soobin, ia pasti menetap sebagai guru karena gajinya yang cukup untuk dikirim pada ibu di rumah.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi ya, Yeonjun."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aku pikir kau punya adik karena meskipun tampangmu beringas, kau terlihat seperti.. apa ya. Menyayangi anak kecil? Merindukan saudaramu di rumah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Begitukah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maksudku, bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan? Kerja keras untuk <em> mereka </em>. Kau bekerja keras karena ayahmu tiada, jadi aku kira selain ibumu.. kau bekerja untuk seseorang seperti adik,” Soobin menjeda kalimatnya, “ah maaf, aku salah ya? Apa aku menyinggung privasimu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak, tidak masalah. Kau tidak salah juga. Aku memang tidak pernah bercerita dengan benar," Yeonjun menatap pucuk kepala Soobin yang benar-benar sewarna langit terang. Sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang dan selalu membuat <em> mood </em> membaikーseperti hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi warna seperti langit itu seperti beriringan dengan angin yang berhembus di dada Yeonjun. Rasanya kosong tiba-tiba saja merasuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela dapur sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Pesanan meja 14!" Panggilan baru untuk Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Nanti ceritakan dengan benar padaku, ya!" Teriak Soobin sebelum ia bergegas.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak menjawab. Pikirannya terlanjur berkelana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Adik. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, apa kabarnya sekarang? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Petugas Pemadam Kebakaran Choi bagi Yeonjun adalah yang terhebat, segalanya di hidupnya. Ayahnya akan muncul dalam <em> breaking news </em> di sela-sela tayangan drama, muncul di belakang pembaca berita sembari menenteng korban selamat. Mengenakan seragamnya yang berwarna oranye sambil keluar masuk gedung yang penuh api dan keluar ketika apinya padam dengan senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Saat hari berakhir, ayah akan pulang menaiki mobil <em> double cabin </em> berwarna hitam yang kebanggaannya, dibeli saat Yeonjun terlalu muda untuk mengingat usia. Ayah akan pulang dengan tangan terentang, menyambut Yeonjun tujuh tahun yang bangga melihat ayahnya lagi-lagi menjadi pahlawan di siaran nasional.</p><p> </p><p>Kadangkala, di wajah ayah masih tersisa beberapa noda hitam sisa kotoran dari benda-benda yang terbakar dan Yeonjun akan mengusapnya sambil tertawa di gendongan ayah. Ibu, akan menyusul menyambut ayah di pintu masuk setelah selesai menyiapkan makan malam yang selalu terlambat karena menonton telenovela.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah akan menceritakan kehebatannya seharian, dari menyelamatkan seorang nenek yang tersangkut pohon untuk menyelamatkan kucingnya, pria gendut yang terhimpit di lorong kecil antara dua gedung, atau menyelamatkan gadis yang terpisah dari orang tuanya saat kebakaran. Meski tidak selalu terjun ke dalam api, kata ayah makna seorang pemadam kebakaran untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang tetap tidak berubah. </p><p> </p><p>Kadangkala di saat jam istirahat, ketika kebetulan ayahnya melintas, Yeonjun akan mendengar klakson truk pemadam yang menggema sampai sekolahnya. Ayah tidak tahu Yeonjun dimana, namun hal itu cukup bagi Yeonjun kecil untuk membanggakan sang ayah pada teman-temannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Itu ayahku! Ia akan menyelamatkan banyak orang lagi hari ini!” selalu, ujarnya pada semua orang.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah hanya akan tersenyum saat Yeonjun berkata dengan sorot penuh bintang tentang 'menyelamatkan banyak orang' padanya. Diusapnya kepala Yeonjun sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang berarti ia tidak selalu menyelamatkan semua orang.</p><p> </p><p>Wajahnya berubah sedih saat itu, namun Yeonjun tujuh tahun yang tidak peduliーdan tidak mengertiーayah tetaplah yang terhebat. Ayah tetaplah penyelamat nyawa.</p><p> </p><p>Suatu hari, ibu mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Yeonjun tujuh tahun hanya dapat mendengar kata-kata "rumah sakit", "ayah" dan "astaga" yang berulang. Yeonjun tujuh tahun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Ibu menutup telepon dan mengurut wajahnya dengan raut sedih. Ketika ia melihat Yeonjun menatapnya ragu dari sudut lain di ruangan, ibu mengatakan agar tidak usah khawatir.</p><p> </p><p>Bagi Yeonjun, ayah adalah seseorang yang luar biasa hebat. Ayah tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh api, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan raga ayahnya yang kuat seperti <em> Superman </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tujuh tahun, tidak tahu bahwa menyelamatkan nyawa orang berarti bertaruh dengan kematian.</p><p> </p><p>Setelah siang yang pelik itu (yang Yeonjun simpulkan dari betapa seringnya ibu mondar-mandir di ruang tamu), petang pun datang. Berlanjut malam, ayah tak kunjung sampai di rumah.</p><p> </p><p>Malam semakin larut, kerut di wajah ibu tidak memudar. Ketika Yeonjun hendak tidur, didengarnya deru mobil <em> double cabin </em> ayah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Tidak peduli ibu yang menghembus napas lega, Yeonjun meloncat dari kasur dan melempar selimutnya yang sudah disiapkan ibu. Ayah pulang, sekalipun tengah malam. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk menyambut setiap kali ayah pulang.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi ayah pulang bersama orang lain.</p><p> </p><p>Bersama anak kecil dalam gendongannya, tidur pulas berselimut kemeja seragam pemadam ayah yang lusuh.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> My little superman </em>," ayah mengusap kepalanya. "Ini Kai. Mulai besok, tolong jaga Kai untuk ayah, ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Sebagai anak baik, ia mengangguk dan ayah tersenyum meski Yeonjun tujuh tahun tidak mengerti maksudnya. Terlebih ketika ibu menyusul keluar dengan wajah penuh air mata dan memeluk ayah serta anak dalam gendongannya dengan sangat erat. Yeonjun diajak dalam pelukan mereka.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi kalau itu yang ayah minta, ia akan melakukannya.</p><p> </p><p>Anak itu sangat manis, dan pendiam. Yeonjun bersedia membawanya kemana saja saat libur untuk menghindari rasa bosan. Dan anak itu hanya diam mengikuti dengan jalannya yang sedikit tertatih. <em> Gemas </em>. Nampak sayu kelopak matanya membuatnya seperti tidak tertarik pada apa yang Yeonjun coba lakukan. Namun begitu dilihat dengan jeli, bintang di sorot mata dan antusias pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pada Yeonjun menunjukkan bahwa anak itu menaruh perhatian sedari awal.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun baru tahu kemudian bahwa anak itu adalah buah dari kerja keras dan kesungguhan ayahnya untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah anak itu, adalah sahabat ayah Yeonjun yang tidak berhasil diselamatkan dalam kebakaran saat itu. Sahabat karib ayahnya bahkan sejak orang tuanya belum menjalin kasih. Malam itu saat kebakaran melanda apartemennya, ia menelpon langsung ke ponsel ayah Yeonjun. Nasibnya serta seluruh keluarganya berakhir naas di ranjang rumah sakit beberapa jam kemudian. Dan ayahnya yang merasa sangat kehilangan, memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak itu begitu saja.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun baru memahami kemudian apa arti <em> adopsi </em> kemudian.</p><p> </p><p>Jika ayah Yeonjun bilang agar ia menjaganya, maka Yeonjun lakukan.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sangat penurut. Tidak pernah merepotkan ibunya, hampir tidak pernah meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya, pun tidak pernah mengubah keseharian Yeonjun seperti sebelum kehadirannya. Perhatian ayah dan ibu masih banyak tercurah untuknya seorang. Malahan, Yeonjun kecil menyukai keberadaan adik baru di rumah. Namanya berubah menjadi Choi Kai setelah ayah Yeonjun mengadopsinya. Yeonjun tidak tahu apa nama aslinya, dan Kai tiga tahun tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk bertanya.</p><p> </p><p>Ibu dan ayah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari malam yang suram itu. Terang saja, malam-malam pertama Kai di rumah ia selalu mengigau tentang api besar yang membakar, merintih-rintih <em> papa </em> dan <em> mama </em> . Namun ibu dan ayah selalu ahli dalam membuatnya tenang, menepuk-nepuknya sampai lelap. Kai kecil ingat bahwa ia kehilangan <em> sesuatu </em>, namun orang tua Yeonjun membuatnya merasa kehilangan itu tidak meninggalkan lubang yang besar.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tujuh tahun kadangkala diboyong oleh mereka ke kamar Kai sebelum tidur. Berusaha membuat Kai ingat bahwa ia memiliki sosok kakak hebat yang akan selalu berada di sisinya.</p><p> </p><p>Kadang, Yeonjun akan ikut terlelap di sisi Kai ketika ayahnya membacakan cerita untuk mereka sebelum tidur. Ayah dan ibu akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja sampai fajar menjelang dan Yeonjun harus bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Yeonjun pulang, Kai sedang bermain dengan sepeda roda tiganya di dalam rumah. Sementara ibunya sedang merajut atau menonton telenovela. Yeonjun kecil tidak paham apa arti kata ‘menjaga’. Namun jika itu berarti membuat Kai senang, maka ia berhasil karena Kai selalu tersenyum lebar saat Yeonjun memasuki rumah. Mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang ke arah Yeonjun lalu mengajaknya bermain hal lain bersama-sama.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ayah meninggal lima tahun setelahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Satu kali ayah dalam upaya penyelamatan pasca gempa, dan gempa susulan yang terjadi di menit-menit berikutnya membuat ayah terjepit dalam situasi pelik bersama satu korban. Mengakibatkan mereka sama-sama terhimpit pondasi bangunan. Terpaksa menunggu rekan menjemput sementara ia sendiri hampir kehabisan napas.</p><p> </p><p>Bulan berikutnya, gerak ayah terganggu. Kejadian itu melemahkan paru-parunya. Kondisi itu membuat ayah tidak bisa hidup tanpa rutinitas ke dokter setiap minggu sampai akhirnya ayah menyerah di bulan ke-sepuluh.</p><p> </p><p>Bagi Yeonjun, ayah adalah manusia yang kuatnya melebihi <em> Superman </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ayah adalah penyelamat semua orang, tanpa Yeonjun sadari bahwa kata-kata itu bersandingan dengan makna bahwa ayah harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya setiap hari.</p><p> </p><p>Ayahnya yang hebat tidak takut menembus api, ayahnya yang hebat tidak takut memanjat gedung tinggi, ayahnya yang hebat tidak takut terjebak di ruang sempit. Yeonjun tujuh tahun kira, semuanya cukup untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang, atau setidaknya menyelamatkan ayahnya sendiri dari jerat kematian.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun pikir ayah akan hidup selamanya, berdiri di sampingnya selalu. Menceritakan pengalaman luar biasanya setiap hari, menggendongnya di pundak agar seperti <em> Superman </em> kecil. Mengingatkan Yeonjun bahwa ia bisa menjadi apapun yang ia mau. Membuat Yeonjun percaya bahwa ayah akan tetap kuat selamanya.</p><p> </p><p>Ternyata ayahnya juga bisa pergi.</p><p> </p><p>Meninggalkan anak kecil yang dibawanya malam itu untuk hidup bersama Yeonjun dan ibunya seorang.</p><p> </p><p>“Pesanan meja delapan!” Heewon lagi-lagi berteriak dari balik dapur membuyarkan lamunan Yeonjun. Tangannya cekatan meletakkan piring di jendela dapur lalu kemudian bergerak lagi untuk membuat masakan baru. Tidak ada Soobin hari ini, yang ada hanya pelayan lain dan entah kenapa saat ini mereka semua menghilang.</p><p> </p><p>Meja delapan, Yeonjun membaca pesanan mereka yang tertempel di jendela. Sepertinya ada yang mengadakan makan besar karena pesanannya cukup banyak. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, tengah hari pula. Bukan waktu yang biasa untuk mengadakan pesta.</p><p> </p><p>Biasanya meski hari kerja sekalipun, orang-orang akan mengadakan makan besar di malam hari karena Junghwawon dekat dengan perkantoran dan orang-orang kantor hanya memiliki waktu senggang setelah malam. Tapi siapalah Yeonjun si pelayan yang hanya bisa mengantar makanan tanpa banyak bertanya. Toh mau makan kapan saja bukan urusannya. Tanpa mereka, ia pula tidak bisa mengirimkan uang untuk ibunya di Bundang yang semakin menua dan sendirian.</p><p> </p><p>Diam, tangannya yang cekatan bergegas membawa sebagian pesanan di meja delapan yang sudah jadi. Benar dugaannya, di meja itu berkumpul sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas orang. Sepertinya bukan orang yang sudah reservasi sebelumnya karena tatanan kursi dan mejanya sedikit berantakan. Namun karena yang datang kali ini tampaknya seperti para eksekutif perusahaan, restoran sepertinya tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya.</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat siang, berikut ini pesanan untuk meja delapan..” berhadapan dengan orang-orang seperti ini cukup rumit karena kadang ada saja ketidakpuasan yang ditemukan mereka. Yeonjun hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga saja tidak ada masalah lagi hari ini seperti kemarin karena tidak ada yang bisa membuat situasi yang <em> chaos </em> menjadi <em> waras </em> seperti Soobin. Yang penting, pasang senyum saja terlebih dahulu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sayang sekali ya kita terpaksa menuju restoran ini karena pengumumannya yang begitu mendadak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Semoga saja menunya memuaskan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sudahlah, yang penting mereka bisa menyediakan kursi untuk kita yang berjumlah banyak ini, haha.”</p><p> </p><p>Para eksekutif dalam balutan jas mahal itu melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dilihat sekilas, yang duduk di meja ini adalah para eksekutif dari berbagai usia, tua dan muda. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa, karena umumnya eksekutif yang berkumpul seperti ini terdiri dari orang-orang yang rentang usianya sama. Yeonjun tidak sempat mencuri dengar karena harus menandai pesanan makanan mana yang belum datang, “baik, tuan dan nyonya. Pesanannya sudah datang ya, sepertinya sudah semua. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sayang sekali tidak semua datang hari ini.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha, tuan Han Myungoh dan Cheon Ildo tadi pamit terlebih dulu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Padahal tidak semuanya datang, tapi tetap saja ramai, ya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baiklah, selamat menikmati, semuanya,” ucap Yeonjun final setelah diabaikan. Ia membalikkan badan namun memperlambat langkahnya untuk curi-curi dengar mengapa kumpulan orang kaya itu memilih untuk berpesta di hari kerja, di siang bolong seperti ini. Beberapa orang tua terdengar sedang memuji-muji seseorang yang tidak terlihat wajahnya dari sudut pandang Yeonjun</p><p> </p><p>“Aih, tuan Kai. Selamat untuk haknya atas perusahaan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Betul. Meski tuan Kai adalah anak angkat tuan Jung, tentu saja dibanding kita semua jelas yang layak atas perusahaan ini adalah anda, bukan?”</p><p> </p><p>Namanya terdengar familiar di telinga Yeonjun. <em> Tentu saja, di antara sembilan juta warga Soul tidak hanya satu orang yang memiliki marga Jung dan nama Kai, bukan? </em> Jung Kai bisa berarti siapa saja dan semua Jung Kai tidak berarti orang yang berarti baginya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mendengus.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, nyonya Lee Sookyung. Jangan berkata begitu. Tuan Kai, apapun itu, prestasimu ini sangat patut untuk dirayakan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Betul, semua makanan sudah datang. Mari berpesta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Untuk calon bos baru kita!”</p><p> </p><p>Terdengar suara gelas berdenting, disusul oleh hening yang diisi oleh suara tegukan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, tuan Kai tidak minum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Benar juga, tuan Kai masih belum berusia dua puluh tahun, ya?” lalu terdengar tawa kecil di antara mereka.</p><p> </p><p>“Betul, betul. Ah, kalau tidak salah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kan? Makanya bos memilih mengumumkan tentang tuan Kai hari ini. <em> Congratulations for the early birthday gift </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mungkin lebih baik kita pesankan minuman lain saja, bagaimana?”</p><p> </p><p>Tidak ada sepatah katapun dari empunya acara. Yeonjun bertanya-tanya. Ia menuju ke meja kosong terdekat, berpura-pura membersihkan meja sambil mencuri pandang. <em> Sialan </em>, gelas-gelas tinggi yang diangkat masih menutupi pandangannya.</p><p> </p><p>Percakapan yang sangat menarik. Pemilik posisi tinggi yang baru, masih belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun, naik jabatan karena pengaruh pula (sepertinya). Kedengarannya menarik, Yeonjun bisa membayangkan perasaan iri yang tumbuh di antara para petinggi-petinggi tua itu yang perlahan mulai menyusun skenario jahat untuk menggugurkan si daun hijau.</p><p> </p><p>Sepertinya Yeonjun terlalu sering menonton drama di hari libur. Yah, lagipula siapa <em> sih </em> yang tidak tergiur untuk mencuri dengar dan mengintip bibit-bibit drama yang tersaji di depan mata? Anggaplah Yeonjun tidak bisa melihatnya langsung, setidaknya Yeonjun bisa mencicipi sedikit apa yang akan terjadi. Apapun itu, semoga si <em> daun hijau </em> itu bisa bertahan di posisinya dan menjadi eksekutif yang berbakat dan tidak korup.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menahan kikikannya saat salah satu dari mereka memanggil pelayan. Cepat ia yang berada paling dekat menanggapi dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tuan Kai, bagaimana? Anda pastinya suka susu, bukan?” salah seorang pria, sepertinya umurnya 40 tahun bertanya dengan nada meledek. Pria di sebelahnya menyikut.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, aroma drama </em>. Yeonjun menilai dirinya seperti munafik saja. Menikmati benih-benih keributan yang terjadi seperti ini, mentang-mentang ia tidak akan terlibat seterusnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, tuan Gong Pildu,” Yeonjun tertegun, akhirnya bintang dari acara ini angkat bicara juga. Ia sampai lupa memperhatikan karena terlalu serius mengobservasi orang-orang yang lain, “saya hanya mencoba menaati aturan dengan tidak meminum yang belum seharusnya saya minum.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun bisa membayangkan orang itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Suaranya terdengar begitu tenang meski ada intonasi yang mengesankan bahwa ia memang belum berada di usia ‘matang’.</p><p> </p><p>Pria tua yang ada di depannya tersedak. Wajahnya merah, mungkin karena kesal, mungkin karena anggur yang diminumnya tadi. Yeonjun menikmati situasi ini dari sisi meja yang berjauhan dengan pemilik acara (sialnya), sehingga wajah orang yang membuatnya penasaran itu masih belum bisa terlihat.</p><p> </p><p>“Untuk menyesuaikan <em> mood </em> pesta kecil-kecilan kita kali ini dan minuman yang anda sekalian pesan, saya akan memesan jus anggur saja. Apa di restoran ini ada jus anggur, pelayan?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Yeonjun dipanggil. Saatnya mengatur ekspresi dan menyembunyikan kegirangan. Tangannya cekatan mencatat ‘jus anggur’ dalam buku <em> memo </em>. Akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk tahu siapa bintang utama pesta kecil-kecilan ini setelah menebak sedari tadi, “ada, tuanー”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Baik. Jus anggur satu, apakah ada tambahan lagi?” </em> begitu kalimat yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya. Alih-alih, tenggorokannya tercekat.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mengangkat wajah dari <em> memo </em>. Orang yang memanggilnya pun menatapnya dengan mengerutkan alis.</p><p> </p><p>Ada nuansa yang sangat familiar saat Yeonjun menatapnya. <em> Triple eyelids </em> , rambut cokelatー <em> brunette </em>ーyang sedikit ikal, tahi lalat di berbagai bagian wajah; sudut bibir, dua di pipi, di garis rahang, pucuk hidung, bawah mata. Mata Yeonjun tanpa sadar memetakan wajahnya karena perasaan familiar yang membuatnya jantungnya dipompa adrenali. Berani sumpah kalau Yeonjun melihat tahi lalat di lehernya yang mengintip dari kerah kemeja, tubuhnya tidak akan berhenti merinding.</p><p> </p><p>Terlalu mirip dengan orang yang menghilang dari hidupnya 12 tahun lalu.</p><p> </p><p><em>Tuan</em> Jung Kai dan perasaan familiar yang diberikan saat pandangan mereka bersirobok, semua ini pasti bukan kebetulan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun berjalan cepat dengan hati berdegup kencang. Terburu-buru meletakkan catatan pesanan di jendela dapur sembrono, lalu menutup pintu ruang karyawan yang letaknya persis di samping dapur sampai menimbulkan suara berdentum. Pasti Heewon dari balik dapur bertanya-tanya, Yeonjun tidak peduli kalaupun atasannya nanti mendengar pengaduan bahwa ia membanting pintu.</p><p> </p><p>“Sial,” Yeonjun bersandar pada pintu, “apa yang aku lakukan?”</p><p> </p><p>Pasang mata kecoklatan sayu dari orang yang barusan itu, pusat perhatian para eksekutif sekaligus calon pemilik perusahaan yang Yeonjun tidak tahu namanya. Bagaimana mata itu memandang Yeonjun dengan sejuta pertanyaan, seperti mencerminkan hal yang ada di pikirannya juga.</p><p> </p><p>Perasaan familiar yang membuatnya merinding. Pertanyaannya sejak lebih dari satu dekade lalu, hanya semesta yang bisa menjawab. Dan hari ini ia dihadapkan dengan jawabannya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun ingat betul marganya sudah berubah dari Choi menjadi Jung. Adiknya sudah berganti rupa. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Yeonjun paham Jung Kai bisa berarti siapa saja. 12 tahun berlalu, dan Kai kecilnya bisa berada di mana saja di kota Seoul, di Korea, di dunia. Kenangan lima tahun manis yang mereka habiskan bersama bisa jadi sudah hancur menjadi debu.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun paham takdir bisa berbaik hati mempertemukan mereka kembali atau tidak sama sekali. Yang manapun itu, Yeonjun paham betul. Tapi kenapa saat takdir mempertemukan mereka, hanya ada kekalutan yang memenuhi pikirannya?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dimana Kai sekarang, ya? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Ibu, menurut ibu bagaimana kabar Kai sekarang </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Pertanyaan itu biasa ia lontarkan sejak kecil, sejak hak atas Kai berpindah tangan dan Yeonjun serta ibunya tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Sampai akhirnya pertanyaan itu berhenti ia bincangkan lagi karena Yeonjun mulai paham dan menerima keadaan, <em> adik </em>nya itu tidak mungkin kembali.</p><p> </p><p>Ia mendecak, mengambil kursi lipat tua yang ringsek di ujung ruangan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Biarkan saja pelayan yang lain mengurus pesanan mereka. Yeonjun butuh waktu untuk menata isi kepala.</p><p> </p><p>Bibir digigit. Yeonjun bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk mengenyahkan perasaan bergidik yang mengerubungi dirinya, menyingkirkan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh isi kepalanya bahwa orang yang barusan ditemuinya sama persisnya dengan Jung Kaiーtidak, Kai kecilーyang dikenalnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Perasaan bergidik itu tak kunjung enyah.</p><p> </p><p>Kalau boleh jujur, Yeonjun sangat ingin menemuinya. Menghambur dengan pertanyaan seperti <em> ternyata kau masih suka jus anggur? Bagaimana dengan </em> mint chocolate <em> ? Apa nama mobil hitam kesayangan ayah? Ingat toko crepes di dekat sekolah? Kau Kai kan? 12 tahun yang lalu namamu Choi Kai.. kan? </em> Tapi mana mungkin. Sekalipun benar, yang ada hanya Yeonjun membuat <em> mantan </em> adiknya dan dirinya sendiri malu di hadapan orang-orang berpunya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tersenyum sendiri ketika berpikir. Mengingat kenangan manisnya di masa lalu, sebelum ayah tiada dan Kai kecilnya diasuh paksa oleh orang lain. Kai yang Yeonjun kenal saat itu jalannya masih tertatih-tatih, sering terjatuh dan selalu menggenggam tangannya kemanapun.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, kalau Yeonjun ingat lagi saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, <em> tuan muda </em> Jung Kai itu mengernyit padanya. Yang Yeonjun tangkap, ia seperti menggali-gali sesuatu dari ingatannya. Pandangannya menatap Yeonjun penuh tanya seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang familiar. Bolehkah Yeonjun berharap?</p><p> </p><p>Ketika ia sudah tenang kembali, Yeonjun perlahan-lahan mengintip keluar dari balik pintu. Mengabaikan Heewon yang sedang beristirahat sejenak dan mengintipnya dengan sorot penuh tanya dari jendela dapur tanpa bersuara. Yeonjun hanya terkekeh.</p><p> </p><p>Beruntung baginya, <em> pesta </em> kecil-kecilan itu sudah selesai. Yeonjun tidak melihat siapapun memakai pakaian kerja mewahnya lagi selain si <em> tuan muda </em> Jung Kai yang sedang membayar di kasir. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan tuan Kai yang ada di sana tanpa membuatnya curiga?</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yang tadi.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun terperanjat, orang itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Kartu hitam (yang ia yakini baru saja dipakai untuk membayar makanan) ada dalam genggaman. Ia meneguk ludah.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-ya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Em..” ia menggaruk tengkuk, gerak-geriknya pelan dan berhati-hati sekali. Dengan pakaian mewahnya seperti iniーlapisan luar mantel berwarna cokelat susu yang elegan menutupi kemeja putih berlapis jas kelabu berbahan <em> drill </em> yang tadi ia kenakan di meja makanー <em> tuan muda </em> Jung Kai benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran. Ada pertanyaan besar di hati Yeonjun, <em> orang seperti ini tidak mungkin adiknya, kan </em>? Berbeda jauh sekali dengan anak kecil yang gemar sekali terjatuh 12 tahun lalu.</p><p> </p><p>Kai meletakkan jemarinya di dagu, berpikir sembari melihat ke arah pintu keluar restoran. Tidak ada rekan-rekannya disana. Sepertinya semuanya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali, “boleh bicara secara <em> private </em> dengan anda?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boleh saja..” Yeonjun menggantungkan kalimatnya, “kalau kauーanda berkenan, kita bisa bicara di ruang karyawan..”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak masalah,” senyumnya langsung berkembang, sumringah. Pipinya yang terangkatーmengembangーbersama senyum itu menghilangkan <em> image </em> petinggi perusahaan yang tenang dan tadi dielu-elukan para rekannya. Ini pasti Yeonjun yang sudah mulai berhalusinasi.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mempersilahkan Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang karyawan yang sudah terlihat di depan mata. Mengabaikan Heewon yang menatapnya kembali penuh tanda tanya. Syukurlah masih belum ada karyawan lain yang beristirahat lagi di sana setelah Yeonjun. Cekatan ia mencari kursi lipat yang masih layak pakai untuk si tuan muda, mempersilahkannya duduk meski ditolak.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak perlu, mungkin hanya sebentar saja..” senyumnya masih terpulas di wajah. Yeonjun merasakan <em> deja vu </em> melihatnya. Ia menggaruk kepala. Melihat tuan muda ini, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bernostalgia. Senyum gembira itu memaksanya untuk menggali ingatan.</p><p> </p><p>Kalau Yeonjun boleh menilaiーterlepas dari kesamaan wajah dengan Kai kecil yang ia ingatーwajah orang ini manis sekali. Warna rambut yang senada dengan pasang bola matanya yang kecoklatan, warna kulit di pipinya yang sedikit berwarna merah muda, bibir tipisnya yang ditarik kaku seperti mendorong pipinya untuk semakin mengembang, tahi lalat yang bertebaran di wajahnya menambah kesan impresifーdan atraktif.</p><p> </p><p> “...maaf sampai mengajak berbicara secara pribadi seperti ini. Malahan tidak seharusnya akuーah sudahlah. Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja. Anda.. mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu,” lanjut Kai membuyarkan penilaian wajah Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun meneguk ludah.</p><p> </p><p>“Maaf, aku melupakan namanya..” Kai menggeleng, berusaha mengingat. “Aku hanya ingat memanggilnya ‘kak’, atau ‘kak jun’ dan semacamnya. Ah, tentu saja saat itu rambutnya belum diwarna kuning, <em> blond </em>, seperti anda sekarang ini. Saat itu aku masih berusia delapan tahun dan dia berumur sekitar empat tahun lebih tua. Yang kuingat dulu namaku masih ‘Choi’. Kalau anda merasa familiarー”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku orangnya,” tukas Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku, Choi Yeonjun. Kau dulu, Choi Kai. Kita pernah menjadi kakak beradik untuk lima tahun, setidaknya,” Yeonjun mendesis. Hatinya memanas, berusaha menyembunyikan intonasinya yang bergetar, “senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagiー”</p><p> </p><p>Tanpa Yeonjun duga, Kai menghambur memeluknya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun baru sadar badannya besar sekali, hampir setinggi Soobin. Pundaknya yang sedari tadi tertutup jas begitu lebar, Yeonjun tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi. Jemari Kai mendekap punggungnya begitu erat.</p><p> </p><p>Ia mendengar samar-samar suara Kai menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sesenggukan. Tangannya meraba punggung Yeonjun seperti tidak ingin membiarkannya lepas. Yeonjun balas menepuk punggungnya pelan. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.</p><p> </p><p>“Maaf..” Kai menarik dirinya. Yeonjun dapat melihat sudut matanya yang basah. “Maaf,” ujarnya lagi, “aku ingat aku memiliki sosok kakak yang luar biasa saat aku kecil. Tapi karena aku pindah ke keluarga ini, aku hampir tidak ingat apa-apa tentangnya. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit ingatan samar dan.. Entahlah. Maaf. bertemu lagi dengan<em> nya </em> setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku sangat emosional.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga, Yeonjun paham betul. Rasanya masih sangat asing bertemu lagi setelah lebih dari satu dekade, meskipun dulu mereka berlabel keluarga.</p><p> </p><p>Tersenyum, “tidak apa-apa. Bertemu denganmu lagi juga merupakan suatu keajaiban, hei!” kali ini Yeonjun yang memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Pelukan yang singkat dan kaku menurutnya, seperti pelukan salam antara sahabat lelaki yang diiringi <em> brofist </em>, “kau sudah berubah banyak. Aku juga. Aku sangat bersyukur kita masih mengenali satu sama lainーmeskipun sedikit,” kekehnya.</p><p> </p><p>Kai mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum ponselnya berbunyi. Mulutnya seperti baru saja hendak berujar sesuatu. Dengan panik ia mengambil ponsel dari kantong mantelnya yang kalau dilihat dari dekat memang betul-betul di-desain untuk orang kaya, “<em> driver </em>Kim? Ya baik, saya akan segera kesana,” matanya menatap panik pada Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Kemarilah,” Yeonjun tersenyum sambil berucap tanpa bersuara. Pintu ruang karyawan dibukakannya. Ia menuntun Kai yang masih menelepon, menuju pintu keluar restoran. Di sana, mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap sudah menunggunya beserta supir yang sedang menelepon dengan wajah panik.</p><p> </p><p>“Tuan Kim!” ujarnya. Kemudian Kai berbalik menatap Yeonjun, “maaf pertemuannya begitu.. Singkat.<em> I swear we will meet again </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak masalah,” senyum Yeonjun masih tersungging. Ia bersyukur dengan kemampuannya yang dulu sempat membuatnya mendapat uang dari <em> part-time </em> mengajar bahasa Inggris, “ <em> I’m glad to know that you’re doing okay </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai terkekeh, “kau juga, kak. Sampai jumpa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sampai jumpa, adikku.. Sayang,” balasnya yang diakhiri dengan nada ragu. Ia tidak tahu apakah kata itu pantas diucapkan atau tidak.</p><p> </p><p>Tapi Yeonjun menangkap telinga Kai yang memerah sebelum badannya masuk ke dalam mobil. Jadi menurut Yeonjun tidak masalah. Supirnya menunduk sedikit kepada Yeonjun dan bergegas memacu kendaraannya. Kai hanya sempat menurunkan jendela dan melambai kepada Yeonjun sejenak.</p><p> </p><p>Ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hati Yeonjun. Tidak ada perasaan senang atau terharu seperti Kai yang tadi sampai sesenggukan saat memeluknya.</p><p> </p><p>Biarpun selama ini ia merindukannya teramat sangat.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggambarkannya. Sedari dulu, ia selalu memiliki bayangan sendiri bagaimana caranya bertemu kembali dengan Kai di masa yang akan datang. Dengan dirinya dalam keadaan bergelimang harta, atau setidaknya dalam kondisi yang bebas dan tidak dalam tuntutan menstabilkan perekonomian. Yeonjun bahkan sudah berencana mencari-cari informasi mengenai adiknya saat kondisi keuangan dan segala-galanya sudah stabil. Lalu mereka menentukan janji bertemu, dan <em> voila </em>! Pertemuan dramatis setelah akhir yang tragis.</p><p> </p><p>Menghela napas, Yeonjun kemudian tertawa mengingatnya. Itu adalah bayangan yang dibuatnya ketika SMA, sekarang ia sudah 24 tahun. Kesibukannya bekerja di banyak tempat, meniti karir dan hidup, mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuknya sendiri dan ibunya membuatnya lupa pada banyak hal. Bahkan sampai kemarin ia masih mengikhlaskan jika mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu.</p><p> </p><p>Takdir memang suka mengada-ada.</p><p> </p><p>Entahlah, setidaknya bisa bertemu barang lima menit saja sudah harus membuat Yeonjun bersyukur. Adik kesayangannya 12 tahun yang lalu hidup baik-baik saja, tanpa bantuannya.</p><p> </p><p>Lebih dari itu, malah. Setidaknya Yeonjun bisa merasa lega, ada hal yang bisa diceritakan pada ibu untuk akhir pekan nanti.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ketika Kai bilang padanya untuk bertemu lagi, Yeonjun tidak mengira akan secepat ini. Di The Lounge pula, restoran yang tidak pernah Yeonjun kira akan bisa ia masuki seumur hidupnya bahkan sekadar untuk bekerja.</p><p> </p><p>(( xxx-xxx-xx04</p><p>
  <em> Halo, kak Yeonjun! Maaf aku dapat nomormu dari pemilik Junghwawon, tuan Kim Dokja. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ini Kai </em>
</p><p><em> Hari ini kosong tidak? Aku ingin bertemu lagi. Kalau tidak bisa, nanti aku yang akan mengurusnya langsung pada tuan Dokja </em> ))</p><p> </p><p>Pesan yang masuk pagi-pagi buta (tidak sepagi itu, hanya Yeonjun yang pemalas di hari libur) membuatnya langsung melompat dari kasur dan mencari pakaian paling formal yang dipunya. Kaos putih polos, kemeja hitam sebagai luaran dan celana khaki hitam, dipadupadankan dalam lima menit sebelum kemudian mobil datang menjemput dengan Kai di dalamnya. Hanya untuk mendapati Kai datang dengan <em> hoodie </em> berwarna ungu dan celana <em> jeans </em> longgar.</p><p> </p><p>“Apa tidak masalah, ke tempat ini dengan pakaian seperti itu?” bisik Yeonjun perlahan di meja makan setelah bermenit-menit yang kaku di dalam mobil, meskipun ia tahu <em> hoodie </em> Kai harganya lebih mahal daripada gajinya dua atau tiga bulan.</p><p> </p><p>Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan. Entah kenapa Yeonjun mendapati perasaan seperti Kai berusaha memadupadankan pakaiannya dengannya, dan ia pula kebalikannya. Ia malu, mungkin dari pertemuan singkat itu Kai mengira kakaknya tumbuh menjadi manusia miskin yang terlalu <em> carefree </em> dan tidak peduli pada penampilan.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak,” jawabnya setelah terkekeh, “ini bukan kesempatan resmi seperti kemarin, dan aku sudah lama tidak memakai baju seperti ini, atau.. sekadar pergi makan siang dengan orang lain selain kolega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Masih suka <em> hoodie </em>, ya?” tanya Yeonjun, berbasa-basi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yap,” cara kepalanya mengangguk cepat mengingatkan Yeonjun pada anjing-anjing lucu yang sering ada di laman <em> Instagram </em> , “sudah lama sekali tidak memakainya. Tadi pagi aku mencari pakaian di lemari dan menemukan <em> hoodie </em> ini, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memakainya.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tergelak, merasakan urgensi mendadak untuk mengacak rambut Kai, “tenang saja, aku sudah lama tidak memakai <em> hoodie </em>. Terlalu lama bekerja membuatku lupa apa rasa memakainya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sayang sekali kau tidak memakainya hari ini.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak masalah, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan adikku,” <em> karena kakak angkatnya yang miskin </em> , Yeonjun ingin menyambung kalimatnya demikian namun ia urungkan. Alih-alih, ia menyandarkan kepala di tangan. “Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini sebelumnya, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukenakan. <em> So, how’s life going for you? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kai mengangkat alisnya, “<em> lonely, </em>” jawabnya singkat.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Missed you so bad </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun membatu.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe,” Kai tertawa kecil setelah Yeonjun membelalak untuk sekian lama. Yeonjun sendiri bahkan tidak sadar ia terkejut demikian rupa.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menggeleng, ia tidak bermaksud memancing dialog ini ke arah ‘<em> mengapa </em> ’ dan alasannya. Rencananya, Yeonjun hanya benar-benar bertanya secara harfiah apa yang berubah dalam hidupnya (semua proses yang terjadi dan semacamnya karena jujur, ia penasaran setengah mati) diiringi dengan sedikit candaan karena Yeonjun tidak ingin pertemuan pertama mereka ini begitu <em> kaku </em>. Namun kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kai begitu saja. Yeonjun tiba-tiba tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, rencananya buyar.</p><p> </p><p>Bagaimana kalau mungkin, Kai selama ini merindukannyaーmasa kecil merekaーteramat sangat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No.. i'm just, missed you too </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau tahu, sejujurnya aku tidak banyak mengingat masa-masa itu,” Kai mulai bercerita. “Aku ingat tiba-tiba bertemu mama dan papa. Aku ingat aku tiba-tiba terbangun di rumah baru. Aku menangis, ingin pulang. Ingin bertemu sosok kakak yang aku ingat. Saat itu aku dimarahi sering sekali, tapi entah sejak umur berapa aku mulai merasa terbiasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Perih memenuhi relung dada Yeonjun, “ah..”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> But i’m fine, now </em> . <em> It's paid. </em> Ketika aku 18 tahun, aku diperkenalkan pada perusahaan papa dan aku tahu kenapa semua itu terjadiーhal yang ada di masa lalu. Aku bangga pada diriku sekarang. Masa-masa ke depannya akan sulit, namun kesulitan-kesulitan yang kulalui dulu sudah berbuah hasil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tapi tetap saja masa lalu tidak bisa diubah,” celetuk Yeonjun begitu saja. Tangannya terkepal erat sementara pandangannya menunduk, menatap taplak meja yang dibordir apik. Kepalanya langsung terasa berat dan berputar mendengarkan sepintas kisah hidup adiknya. Membayangkan ibunya yang selama ini sering terceletuk bagaimana nasibnya selama ini.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, kali ini Yeonjun yang merubah arah pembicaraan kembali.</p><p> </p><p>Kai terdiam, menghela napas sementara senyumnya berubah getir, “maaf aku berbicara yang sedih-sedih. Ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama.” Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat, memainkan ujung kuku di ibu jari. Was-was menunggu Yeonjun menjawabnya kembali.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mengangkat kepalanya, tangannya meraih ibu jari Kai yang dimainkan kaku karena cemas. “Tidak usah minta maaf,” pasang matanya menatap Kai tepat di mata, “ternyata aku sangat merindukan, dan mencemaskanmu. Ceritakan lagi tentang masa itu, <em> if you trust me enough </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Trust you enough </em> ,” Kai tertawa, “ <em> like I trust you every time even if we didn’t meet back then. And now </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t you feel weird? </em>” yang lebih muda mengernyit, “bisa jadi aku bukan kakak angkatmu yang kau kenal itu. Sudah lebih dari satu dekade kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kalau pertemuan kemarin hanya kebetulanーdan aku adalah penjahat yang memanfaatkan momen?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’ve dealt with bad guys more than you </em>, kak,” Kai memajukan wajahnya. Hanya lima sentimeter dari hidung Yeonjun, “eksekutif perusahaan ayahku lebih baik dalam berbohong ketimbang penjahat jalanan.”</p><p> </p><p>Tawanya berderai tapi Kai yang balas menatapnya tepat di mata seperti membuat jantungnya berhenti memompa. Alih-alih Kai, kini Yeonjun yang bertanya apa benar orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan adiknya 12 tahun lalu?</p><p> </p><p><em> Yah </em>, waktu berjalan dan orang berubah. Yeonjun yang paling tahu. Maka diiringi dengan kekehan kaku, Yeonjun memutus pandangan mereka dan menarik badannya untuk bersandar di kursi dengan tangan bersedekap, “jadi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apanya?” Kai masih di sana, di atas meja. Kali ini dengan wajah dipangku dua tangan. Kedua pipi disangga oleh tangan, raut sedih yang sebelumnya bertransformasi menjadi senyum lebar. Dia beradaptasi cukup cepat, ternyata.</p><p> </p><p>“Biar kutebak, tuan Jung pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi bangunan modern itu, kan? 12 tahun yang lalu ia memisahkanmu dariku untuk mengurus usahanya? Memangnya dia tidak bisa mencari anak lain atau apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kasar sekali, kak,” Kai mengangkat bahu, wajahnya tidak terlihat peduli. “Yah, aku juga baru tahu cerita ini kemudian. Aku hidup sampai umur 15 tahun bertanya-tanya. Entahlah, mungkin kasih sayang mereka memang ada, dari barang-barang yang mereka berikan. Selain itu, aku lupa. Ah, tapi bukan ini yang mau aku bicarakan.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menyimak.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Papa </em> mengatakan padaku kalau keluarga biologisku, keluarga Huening, adalah saudara yang paling mungkin melanjutkan bisnisnya. Hal itu ternyata memang sudah direncanakan dan aku melihat sendiri kertas kerjasama mereka. Aku tidak ingat hidupku sama sekali ketika di keluarga Huening. Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang mereka sebelumnya sampai <em> papa </em> menceritakan kepadaku tentang ayah biologisku. Ia meninggal lalu diangkat oleh ayahmuーayah kita. Lalu keluarga Jung yang ternyata berasal dari keluarga ibuku berusaha mengangkat klaim atas diriku. Maka jadilah aku, Jung Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>Pesanan datang, Yeonjun merasa aneh melihat semua pelayan yang datang dengan sangat rapih dan berbicara dengan sangat berhati-hati. Biasanya Yeonjun yang melakukan semua itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Luar biasa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Betul, kan?” Kai menyesap minumannya, “kadang-kadang aku berpikir meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku seperti apa rasanya, namun hebat juga aku karena bisa bertahan hidup dari tiga keluarga yang berbeda.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tersenyum getir, “kau tidak ingat apa-apa tentang ayah dan ibu? Aku?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai diam sejenak, tangannya mengaduk gelas jus anggurnya dengan sedotan. Matanya fokus menatap pusaran air sebelum menatap Yeonjun dengan wajah sedih, “tidak tahu.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanya bisa mengangguk, Yeonjun ganti menyesap kopinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang aku ingat, sebelum tinggal di rumah <em> papa </em> dan <em> mama </em>, aku tinggal di rumah bertingkat yang sederhana dengan pekarangan lebar. Setiap sore aku menunggu pulangnya mobil hitam besar bersama seseorangーkakakku,” Kai menjeda, “maaf kalau aku menyebutmu seperti ini karena aku sedang membicarakan ingatanku saat itu. Percayalah, aku tidak ingat banyak tentang ibu dan ayah. Namun aku ingat semuanya tentang kakak, kecuali namanya,” ia tertawa pelan kemudian.</p><p> </p><p>“Ia mengajarkanku sepeda roda tiga. Selalu mengajakku bermain setiap kali ia pulang sekolahーkakak pulang sekolah lebih lama darikuーmengajakku jalan-jalan ke blok lain sampai petang. Bermain <em> skateboard </em> dengan anak-anak lain. Membeli es krim <em> mint chocolate </em> di musim panas. Jauh-jauh pergi bersama membeli <em> crepes </em> di dekat sekolah saat hari bersalju. Pernah ada satu kali ketika kita hendak pergi membeli <em> crepes </em>, aku terpisah darinya dan orang aneh menghampiriku. Aku menangis, dan diaー”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau masih ingat kejadian itu?” ujar Yeonjun setengah berteriak. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling, ternyata tidak banyak yang peduli.</p><p> </p><p>“Mana mungkin aku lupa?” Kai tersenyum, “panik saat itu masih sering aku ingat. Juga perasaan lega saat ia akhirnya kembali padaku, menghardik orang-orang aneh yang menawarkan permen. Memarahi mereka semua, lalu membawaku pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau lupa bagian aku membujukmu agar tidak mengadu pada ayah.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tergelak, “tidak lupa. Hanya saat itu perasaanku benar-benar tercampur aduk antara panik dan lega. Aku terlalu sibuk menangis dan sampai akhirnya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kakakku yang akhirnya berbohong dengan alasan aku jatuh saat berjalan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau sering sekali terjatuh saat itu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sekarang pun masih.”</p><p> </p><p>Ganti Yeonjun yang tergelak.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi, <em> kak </em>,” Kai meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Kedua tangannya memangku wajahnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman berjuta arti. “Biar kutebak, kau masih ragu apakah aku adikmu atau bukan. Dan sejujurnya akupun begitu. Tapi karena cerita kita cocok, kau mulai merasa yakin, bukan?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Dor </em>. Seperti ada peluru yang mengenai jantungnya. Yeonjun merasa ditelanjangi. Ia berusaha mengaburkan keraguannya sedari tadi dengan tidak memikirkannya. Alih-alih, ia berusaha memikirkan bahwa Kai benar-benar Kai kecilnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan ternyata Kai berhasil menebak isi pikirannya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau benar-benar hidup bersama penjahat berdasi ya, kecil?” tangan Yeonjun disedekapkan di dada, “hidupmu penuh tantangan sekali sepertinya, sampai berhasil menebak pikiran orang lain seperti ini? Dasar iblis kecil.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai terbelalak. Matanya membulat sedangkan mulutnya tersenyum namun menggigit bibir kaku, sebelum akhirnya tangannya menutup bibir dan pipinya yang memerah. Jelas terkejut dan Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Little devil </em>,” Yeonjun 12 tahun yang lalu sering sekali memanggilnya dengan berbagai julukan; penguin, rusa, bayi permen karet. Kecil adalah salah satunya. Iblis kecil adalah sesuatu yang baru.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku sudah tidak kecil lagi sekarang..”</p><p> </p><p>“Tetap saja adik Choi Yeonjun harus kupanggil kecil. Atau kriminal kecil, sekarang?”</p><p> </p><p>"Kriminal kecil bukannya terlalu jahat? Aku masih polos," ia cemberut, “aku bukan kriminal. Yang kriminal adalah temannya ayahku, tahu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu,” Yeonjun terkikik namun tangannya tidak tinggal diam, jemarinya terjulur mencubit pelan pipi Kai yang rasanya masih sama seperti permen karet, “lucu.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai mendengus menahan tawa. Berusaha membantah Yeonjun sambil kepayahan karena pipinya ditahan, “aku tidakー”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucu,” Yeonjun menjulurkan lidahnya seperti habis memfinalkan kata-katanya, “sekarang kita akan makan atau kau tetap begini sampai mau kupanggil lucu, dik?”</p><p> </p><p>Gelak tawa Kai mengudara, ia tidak menahannya lagi. Tawa itu, masih sama seperti yang Yeonjun ingat. Tawa mengejutkan, tawa bebas dan apa adanya yang memekik dan membuat Yeonjun ingin ikut tertawa. Puas ia memperhatikan adiknya yang tergelak bahagia meski tangannya masih menutup mulutnya saat tergelak.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, betapa Yeonjun merindukan pemandangan ini. Masih sama seperti ingatannya semasa kecil, meski semuanya sudah berubah.</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat makan,” Kai menggenggam sendok dan pisau, “kak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Selamat makan, dik.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makanannya berkali-kali jauh lebih lezat rasanya,” ujar Kai kemudian.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan senyum. Kai juga.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>12 tahun yang lalu, beberapa minggu setelah ayah meninggal, ibu kedapatan beberapa telepon yang selalu membuat raut wajahnya berubah kaku. Yeonjun yang sudah tidak kecil lagi saat itu ingat setiap ibunya selesai mengangkat telepon, ia selalu mencari kursi terdekat dan duduk menghela napas. Kadangkala ia akan mencari buku atau kertas untuk mulai mencatat. Hal apa itu, Yeonjun tidak tahu.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai sayang, kalau nanti tidak tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak lagi, bagaimana?" Tanya ibunya suatu hari. Ketika Kai dan Yeonjun membantunya memasak.</p><p> </p><p>Kai saat itu hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak mau berpisah dengan kak Jjunie, bu. Kai sayang ibu dan kakak."</p><p> </p><p>"Ibu juga," ibunya tersenyum pedih sembari mengaduk masakan dalam panci. Setelah mencicip sedikit, ibu mengambil duduk di meja makan dan menyuruh Kai serta Yeonjun ikut serta.</p><p> </p><p>"Ibu, kenapa?" Tanya Yeonjun yang sudah tahu ibunya bertingkah sangat aneh belakangan ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Sayang-sayangnya ibu, ada saudara Kai yang mau Kai tinggal bersamanya.."</p><p> </p><p>"Kalau begitu Jjunie ikut juga!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jjunie jangan tinggalkan ibu, dong," gurau ibu meski wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung maksud perkataannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai nanti tinggal dengan ibu dan ayah yang baru, ya? Mereka baik sekali. Kalau ibu pikir, mereka yang seharusnya tinggal dengan Kai. Bukan ibu dan ayah."</p><p> </p><p>Kai menatap ibu dan Yeonjun kebingungan, lalu pandangannya tertunduk. Ia meremas kaosnya bagian bawah, "tidak tinggal dengan kak Jjunie lagi?"</p><p> </p><p>Tangan ibu mengusap lembut wajah adiknya yang perlahan menangis, "ibu janji nanti kita masih bisa bertemu, ya? Nanti Kai boleh main kemari kapanpun."</p><p> </p><p>Sore itu, mereka bertiga menangis. Esoknya, sepasang pria dan wanita dengan mobil yang tidak pernah Yeonjun kecil lihat sebelumnya datang ke rumah. Kai ikut dengan mereka diiringi lambaian tangan Yeonjun kecil yang lemah. Ibunya terus menerus menangis semalaman dan Yeonjun tidak bisa berhenti berdoa kepada bintang.</p><p> </p><p>Hari berikutnya lagi, Kai tidak pernah ke rumah kembali. Ibu berbohongーyang Yeonjun simpulkan dengan penuh emosi saat itu. Kai bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi ke sekolahnya dulu. Tapi Yeonjun 12 tahun yang sudah mulai bisa membaca situasi paham bahwa ibu sebenarnya pun tidak ingin berbohong. Ibunya terus menerus menatap tumpukan uang yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah baru Kai dengan pandangan seolah ingin membakar. Yeonjun tidak mengerti semuanya, namun ia paham ibunya bahkan tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.</p><p> </p><p>Hari berikutnya, Kai datang ke sekolah Yeonjun. Ia duduk bersama penjaga keamanan sekolah dengan mata sembab. Katanya, Kai sudah menunggu Yeonjun sejak lama.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak tahu kata 'sejak lama' itu berarti berapa dalam satuan waktu. Namun bahagia memenuhi hatinya.</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Kai yang tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang baik saat itu, ibunya yang terus-terusan merundung, Yeonjun tahu ada yang salah.</p><p> </p><p>Hari itu mendung, namun insting Yeonjun berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh membawa adiknya ke rumah. Maka dibawanya Kai ke taman tempat mereka biasa bermain, bersembunyi dari hujan di bawah <em> dome </em> minimalis.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai.." Yeonjun menggenggam tangannya yang dingin karena hujan mulai turun, "maaf aku tidak membawa jaket.."</p><p> </p><p>Kai hanya menggeleng, kepalanya disandarkan pada baju Yeonjun, "rindu kakak dan ibu."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun terdiam, adiknya berkata dengan suara yang sangat sendu seperti gelas yang retak.</p><p> </p><p>"Di sana semuanya tersenyum, kami memiliki pembantu yang banyak, ada televisi sebesar lemari, lemari sebesar dinding, dan kulkas setinggi langit-langit. Sekolahku yang baru juga memiliki seragam yang bagus.."</p><p> </p><p>Hujannya semakin deras ketika Kai mulai terisak. Yeonjun menggenggam tangannya erat.</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi tidak ada kakak di sana. Aku sendirian. <em> Papa </em> dan <em> mama </em> selalu pergi."</p><p> </p><p>Isaknya semakin kencang dan keras sampai Yeonjun ikut menangis. Ia memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat, menepuk punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan sementara napasnya sendiri tersendat karena tangisan.</p><p> </p><p>Kala itu, perasaan Kai yang sepi tersampaikan jelas ke hatinya.</p><p> </p><p>Mereka menghabiskan hujan di bawah <em> dome </em> sambil menangis.</p><p> </p><p>Ketika hujan mulai mereda, begitu juga tangis mereka, Yeonjun melepaskan <em> hoodie </em>nya untuk dipakai Kai. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berlapis kaos yang tipis. Memperhatikan langit-langit di luar yang berwarna kelabu sampai kemudian muncul orang dewasa dari kejauhan. Yeonjun sontak memeluk Kai erat.</p><p> </p><p>Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya bahwa orang dewasa yang muncul itu adalah orang jahat. Orangtua Kai yang baru yang membiarkannya jatuh dalam kesepian dan kesendirian, menjauhkannya dari Yeonjun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau disini rupanya."</p><p> </p><p>Ketakutan Yeonjun terjadi. Ketika tangan orang itu meraih mereka, Yeonjun menggigitnya. Tidak melepaskan Kai sedikitpun dari pelukannya sambil berteriak pada orang itu.</p><p> </p><p>"Ada orang jahat disini! Tolong kami!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Tuan Jung marah. Ditariknya Yeonjun dari dalam <em> dome </em> , meneriakkannya kata-kata makian seperti <em> anak tak tahu diuntung </em> , <em> anak setan </em> , <em> anak pelacur </em>, dan sebagainya. Yeonjun terus menendang. Membiarkan amukan, kesedihan dan kekecewaannya berubah menjadi tindakan.</p><p> </p><p>Lebam dan warna biru yang ditinggalkannya, adalah kebanggan bagi Yeonjun 11 tahun. Namun tuan Jung sialan itu, kehabisan kesabaran sampai-sampai tamparan final yang dilayangkan di pipinya membuat Yeonjun terkapar di tanah.</p><p> </p><p>Hal berikutnya yang Yeonjun ingat, ibunya datang bertengkar dengan tuan Jung. Mereka saling memaki.</p><p> </p><p>Pada akhirnya, Kai tetap dibawa pergi.</p><p> </p><p>"Pesanan meja 14!" Heewon lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun seperti tertidur sambil berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan pahit memasuki pikirannya tanpa ia kehendaki. Getir, perih dan benci yang ia rasakan 12 tahun lalu ternyata masih tersimpan apik dalam dadanya. Perasaan itu meluap, dendam memenuhi kepala sampai-sampai Yeonjun menggigit bibir untuk menyadarkannya pada realita.</p><p> </p><p>Kai sudah merasa sendiri sejak 12 tahun lalu, dan ternyata hal itu tidak berubah selama satu dekade lebih ini. Yeonjun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya, seharusnya ia berusaha lebih keras saat itu. Memaksa Kai untuk tetap di sisinya karena itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan, sebab ternyata keluarga Jung menjerat ibunya dengan hukum agar mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Sampai saat ini.</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Yeonjun pasti sudah berubah begitu pucatnya sampai-sampai Soobin menghampiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?"</p><p> </p><p>Telapak tangannya diletakkan di kening ditepisnya, Yeonjun hanya tertawa getir. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi," Soobin merengut dan jujur, Yeonjun merasa sangat tidak enak hati. Meski sama-sama pemuda 20 tahunan yang masih meniti hidup, Soobin tahu hidup Yeonjun jauh lebih menyedihkan darinya dan ia selalu ingin <em> ada </em>bagi Yeonjun. Setidaknya untuk mendengarkannya di saat sulit.</p><p> </p><p>Masalahnya adalah Yeonjun yang selalu kesulitan untuk terbuka.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku mau bertanya."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ketika umurku 12 tahun, aku kalah dengan seseorang yang memiliki banyak uang dan membiarkan adikkuーadik angkatkuーdiambil olehnya. Aku membiarkannya pergi, aku seharusnya bisa berbuat lebih baik lagi, ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak.."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tertawa getir, ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun kepada Soobin sebelumnya sehingga ia tidak tahu apa respon yang akan dikeluarkannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau juga pasti sadar soal itu, Yeonjun. Umurmu 12 tahun melawan orang dewasa, kaya, dan uangnya."</p><p> </p><p>"Kau benar."</p><p> </p><p>"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik," Soobin mengambil posisi bersandar di sebelah Yeonjun, "kau bilang 'kalah', berarti kau sudah mengusahakannya. Melihat kau yang sekarang ini selalu bekerja keras, pasti kau yang dulu juga sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Mungkin meninju keparat kaya itu atau semacamnya, kau paling keren meski sejak usia 12 tahun sekalipun."</p><p> </p><p>Jawaban Soobin sangat tidak disangka, Yeonjun tergelak geli sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tidak menyadari Soobin ikut tersenyum di sebelahnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Umurmu 12 tahun saat itu, berarti 12 tahun yang lalu. Itu kisah tentang adikmu yang pernah aku tanyakan, ya?'</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mengangguk, "terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Kau tahu, kami sudah bertemu lagi. Meski terlambat, tidak apa-apa bukan bagiku untuk berada di sisinya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pesanan meja delapan!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak pernah terlambat, Yeonjun," ujar Soobin ketika ia bergerak mengambil pesanan, "nanti ceritakan lagi, ya, padaku!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun melingkarkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, tersenyum lebar sambil berlalu.</p><p> </p><p>Pesanan meja delapan, <em> Gan poon gi </em> satu piring dengan jus anggur. Sepertinya pesanan untuk satu orang, Yeonjun menebak.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai, kak!"</p><p> </p><p>Tebakannya benar. Namun yang tidak ia duga adalah orang yang duduk di sana.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hampir menjatuhkan nampannya.</p><p> </p><p>"Selamat siang," ia berdehem, "pesanan <em> gan poon gi </em> dan jus anggurnyanya sudah ya, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai memangku kepalanya dengan dua tangan, memperhatikan Yeonjun dengan senyum. Seperti mengobservasi pakaian kerjanya (yang langsung Yeonjun rasa sangat payah saat itu).</p><p> </p><p>"Kenapa?" Bisiknya, lalu melihat sekitar.</p><p> </p><p>"Duduklah, kak. Aku sudah memberitahu tuan Dokja."</p><p> </p><p>"Apa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duduklah di sini, temani aku makan. Kau tidak akan dimarahi olehnya, kok."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tertawa satire, lalu perlahan mengambil duduk. "Dasar koneksi orang kaya," keluhnya kemudian.</p><p> </p><p>Kai membelah sumpit, "tuan Dokja adalah relasi papa, lho. Selain restoran ini, ia memiliki perusahaan <em> game </em> dan kami sedang merintis kerjasama saat ini."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun merasa ingin menyemburkan sesuatu meski ia sedang tidak minum, "hal yang seperti ini bukannya akan menghancurkan kerjasama kalian? Apa itu namanya.. penyalahgunaan kekuasaan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak masalah," Kai tertawa, "ia senang sekali aku akrab dengan pegawainya, entah kenapa."</p><p> </p><p>Tidak ada yang bisa Yeonjun lakukan selain menggaruk tengkuk. Terakhir yang ia ingat, atasannya itu memiliki tabiat yang sedikit aneh.</p><p> </p><p>"Kau masih ingat ulang tahunku, tidak?" Tanya Kai sembari menyuapi dirinya sendiri.</p><p> </p><p>"Tentu sajaーAH, benar juga. Tiga hari lagi?" Yeonjun ingat ia sempat mendengar obrolan bawahan Kai di hari pertama mereka bertemu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hebat sekali!" Kekeh Kai, "kakak masih ingat rupanya. Jadi. Tanpa basa-basi, ayo ikut denganku ke Jerman untuk mengurus bisnis. Harinya tepat setelah ulang tahunku, kita bisa menghabiskan ulang tahunku di Jerman bersama-sama."</p><p> </p><p>Mulut Yeonjun menganga lebar, gila, mungkin itu yang bisa diucapkan olehnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Akomodasi oleh Jung <em> company </em>!" Kai mengedip. Senyum yang tersungging di sana, meski manis tapi tidak mengurangi aura iblis kecil jahat darinya. Ada bagian dari Yeonjun yang merasa dimanfaatkanーdan dikalahkanーketika melihat senyum Kai lagi-lagi tersungging seperti itu. Dasar penjahat kecil, memang begini ya caranya seorang eksekutif muda bekerja di perusahaan?</p><p> </p><p>Hanya tawa lirih yang keluar dari mulut Yeonjun, seperti tawa kesetanan dan tawa gila. Siapa sih yang menolak tawaran ke Jerman yang gratis dan terakomodasi?</p><p> </p><p>"Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi aku tidak punya <em> passport </em>, kecil.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah.." Kai membuat ekspresi serius sambil menggigit sumpit, "tidak masalah, agak lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi, dua hari lagi <em> passport </em>nya akan dikirimkan ke tempatmu."</p><p> </p><p>"KAU GILA?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aku adikmu."</p><p> </p><p>"Memangnya kita gila secara genetik?" Yeonjun menggaruk wajahnya frustasi. <em> Passport </em> jadi setelah dua hari. Agak lebih lama pula, katanya. Memangnya yang seperti biasa secepat apa? "Baiklah, karena aku gila juga. Nanti kabari aku lagi. Untung kau mengabari dari sekarang jadi aku bisa mencari pakaian yang bagus."</p><p> </p><p>"Yang jelek juga tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau kakak mau pakaian bagus juga bisa aku siapkan. Setelah ini bisa ikut aku kalau mau belanja. Aku hanya ada satu rapat setelah ini, laluー"</p><p> </p><p>"CUKUP. Cukup, sayangku," Yeonjun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai, "pakaianku tidak sejelek itu. Kecuali kalau dibandingkan denganmu. Tapi aku masih memiliki rasa percaya diri memakainya!"</p><p> </p><p>Kai hanya tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sampai Kai pergi. Ternyata bergaul dengan kriminal berdasi, golongan konglomerat, dan memiliki posisi tinggi membuat adik angkatnya sedikit agak bertingkah sedikit gila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lalu disinilah Yeonjun sekarang. Munich, Jerman. Duduk di depan gedung canggih dengan pajangan nama yang terlalu rumit untuk Yeonjun baca.</p><p> </p><p>Kai bilang, pekerjaan seharusnya diurus besok. Namun tadi pagi ketika mereka baru memasuki hotel, pesan genting langsung masuk di ponsel. Kai janji urusan bisnis ini tidak akan lama, ia bahkan tidak mengatakan pada Yeonjun tentang detailnya. Jadi yang bisa Yeonjun lakukan hanyalah menunggu.</p><p> </p><p>Aneh rasanya ketika Yeonjun yang seharusnya berperan sebagai seorang kakak malah diakomodasi oleh Kai seluruhnya.</p><p> </p><p>Di hotel, Yeonjun sempat melihat Kai buru-buru mengenakan kemeja dan jasnya. Kesannya berubah drastis ketika memasuki mobil (bukan taksi, Yeonjun yakin itu adalah bagian-dari-urusan-orang-kaya-yang-lain yang ia tidak tahu seperti mobil dinas atau sejenisnya, entahlah), tangannya gesit membuka tablet tipis dan canggih. Ada gambar-gambar diagram dan tabel disana yang penuh dengan deskripsi dalam bahasa asing. Sorotnya serius menatap layar sembari berbicara dengan <em> earphone </em>tanpa kabel di telinga dengan bahasa inggris yang begitu lancar.</p><p> </p><p>Ada perasaan menggelitik di hatinya ketika melihat Kai yang begitu berbeda jauh dengan yang ia kenal seminggu terakhir ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Kak! Kenapa di luar?"</p><p> </p><p>Rambut kecokelatannya yang tadi pagi klimis sudah berubah berantakanーsedikitーlangsung dihembus angin ketika melangkah keluar dari gedung, ada beberapa orang mengenakan jas juga yang berjalan di sisinya. Kai beralih dari Yeonjun dan berbicara dengan bahasa asing pada mereka.</p><p> </p><p>Keren, itu yang bisa Yeonjun katakan tentangnya saat ini.</p><p> </p><p>"Tidak betah di dalam," jawab Yeonjun simpel ketika Kai menghampiri. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi itu kembali masuk. Mata Yeonjun mengekor, "sibuk sekali ya, tuan muda. Lancar sekali bahasa asingmu. Jerman ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tertawa, "terima kasih. Aku sudah hidup seperti ini sejak lama. Jadi, karena hari ini aku bersama orang yang spesial, aku mau merayakannya dengan spesial juga!”</p><p> </p><p>"Apanya?" Yeonjun tertawa kaku, “Ya, ya, ya. Selamat ulang tahun, adik.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai yang tidak menggubris langsung merangkul lengannya, berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir. Pintu dibukakan oleh supir sementara ia bertanya-tanya.</p><p> </p><p>"Ayo jalan-jalan!"</p><p> </p><p>Menit berikutnya, Yeonjun sudah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan klasik mewah yang terletak di persimpangan jalan. Bentuknya membuat Yeonjun benar-benar merasa bahwa ia tinggal di Eropa dari abad pertengahan dengan warna putih pucat, atap dengan jendela, dan jendela-jendela raksasa di temboknya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hofbräuhaus München,” kata Kai merespon Yeonjun yang masih terpukau, “aku pernah sekali diajak ayah kemari tapi karena aku sudah dewasa hari ini, aku ingin mengajakmu!”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun yang masih mencerna nama tempat itu karena pelafalan Kai yang sempurna terasa sangat asing di telinganya hanya bisa membeo, “apa? Apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo masuk! Kita pesan bir!” tangan Kai yang masih dikaitkan di lengan Yeonjun memaksanya tergopoh-gopoh masuk. Yeonjun hanya bisa menganga mendengarnya tanpa sempat bertanya. Kai berbicara dengan bahasa jerman pada orang yang berjaga di bar lalu menyeret Yeonjun duduk di meja terdekat, “kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat bir paling ternama dan tertua di Jerman. Bukankah menarik rasanya bisa duduk di dalam sini?”</p><p> </p><p>Aroma alkohol menyeruak di hidung Yeonjun seiring dengan bisingnya orang-orang berbicara beradu dengan musik yang ditampilkan langsung di panggung.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku ingin sekali mencoba bir, minuman-minuman yang biasa dipesan ayah dan mungkin kau juga, kak,” Kai memangku wajahnya dengan dua tangan, “kakak pasti pernah minum bir, kan?”</p><p> </p><p>Aura eksekutif mudanya yang terlihat tadi pagi sirna sudah. Kemana citra pewaris perusahaan yang serius tadi pagi? Yang rambutnya disisir rapi dengan pomade, alis berkerut membaca data, bibir komat-kamit berbicara bisnis dalam bahasa asing, sama sekali tidak ada senyum yang terpulas di wajahnya. Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari perasaan merinding dan bergidik, “benar-benar ide yang buruk untuk merayakan ulang tahun, tahu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eeh, kenapa?” mata Kai berbinar ketika pelayan datang mengantarkan bir mereka. Tidak terlihat keinginannya untuk mendengarkan Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>“Kita di tempat yang asing, nanti kalau kau tumbang bagaimana? Kau bahkan tidak tahu batas toleransimu seperti apa. Ulang tahun harusnya dirayakan dengan hal-hal yang bagus, tahu. Bukannya minum bir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakak mengatakannya seperti kakak tidak pernah minum bir saja. Aku sengaja hanya membeli satu gelas saja untuk kakak karena belum tahu batas toleransiku seperti apa. Nanti aku minta saja.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menggertakkan giginya geram, dan gemas, “kau langsung memesan bahkan tidak tanya toleransiku juga.. Baiklah, aku minum.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai terkekeh sambil memperhatikan Yeonjun meneguk dari gelasnya yang besar. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri karena terlalu semangat. Benar-benar seperti iblis kecil.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh, rasanya kuat sekali, tahu. Kau yakin?”</p><p> </p><p>Tangan Kai langsung merampas gelas dari tangan Yeonjun dengan kedua tangannya, “aturan pertama yang diajarkan <em> papa </em>, jangan pernah ragu-ragu dengan rencana yang dibuat dari awal.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You little devil </em> , kau benar-benar merencanakan ini, ya?” Yeonjun menatap Kai yang langsung meneguk dari gelasnya dengan perasaan geram. Coba mengumpulkan kenangan saat pertama kali ia meneguk bir kalengan yang dibeli dari <em> minimarket </em> bersama teman-teman berandalnya dulu. Tentu saja rasanya berbeda antara bir mahal khas luar negeri dengan bir kaleng murahan. Tapi tetap saja sensasi ketika akhirnya <em> sudah legal </em> itu berbeda.</p><p> </p><p>Tentu saja karena saat itu Yeonjun masih belum tahu rasanya jadi dewasa. Mungkin Kai juga begitu. Ah, mungkin saat ini lebih baik dibiarkan saja.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” Kai meletakkan gelas di mejanya dengan keras, “sudah seperti orang dewasa, belum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mananya?” tangan Yeonjun mencubit pipinya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang berantakan di kening Kai, menyingkirkan bagian yang menutupi matanya.</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Kai memerah. Mungkin karena efek alkoholnya terlalu cepat atau Kai yangーternyataーtoleransinya rendah, Yeonjun tidak tahu. Tangannya mengusapnya pelan, bergeser dari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga sampai tanpa sadar sudah mendarat di pipinya. Jantung Yeonjun berdebar kencang.</p><p> </p><p>Kai cegukan. Cepat ia mengambil tegukan lain dari gelas birnya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun seperti ditepuk kesadarannya, “hei, jangan langsung banyak! Bukan begini caranya menghilangkan cegukan! Astaga, bagaimana caranya meminta air putih. Hei, hei!”</p><p> </p><p>Yang lebih muda terdiam setelah meneguk sekian banyak, menatap kosong pada gelas di hadapannya lalu pada Yeonjun. Langsung ia merasakan sinyal bahaya dan menangkup wajah Kai dengan dua tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>Sialnya, wajah itu terasa lebih atraktif daripada biasanya. Merah mewarnai pipi dan bibirnya sampai telinga, wajahnya yang melamun dengan kelap-kelip masih menghiasi matanya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun meneguk ludah.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau dengar aku? Hei, jangan tumbang disini. Ayo pulang, pulang,” ujarnya untuk membuat Kai sadar, atau mungkin dirinya juga.</p><p> </p><p>Cegukan Kai terdengar lagi sebelum ia terkekeh kemudian, “ini semua karena kakak, tahu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakak kenapa sih tidak mau mendengarkanku dari tadi. Padahal minum saja birnya sebelum aku yang meminum banyak.”</p><p> </p><p>Kacau, yang lebih muda sudah mulai melantur. “Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau bahkan tidak tahu toleransiku, hei, hei,” tangan Yeonjun mulai menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Sepertinya ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk menyadarkan orang mabuk, tapi Yeonjun saat ini sedang tidak terpikirkan cara lain lagi.</p><p> </p><p>Kai menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja, Yeonjun panik bukan main. “Pulang, ayo pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nggak mau….”</p><p> </p><p>“Kecil, ayo pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku nggak kecil..” Kai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yeonjun tepat di mata, “lihat, aku tidak kecil lagi. Aku bukan adikmu lagi, tahu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun meneguk ludah, “baiklah. Kau besar, kau 20 tahun hari ini. Sekarang pulang ya? Sebelum muntah di sini?”</p><p> </p><p>Cegukan lagi, “Ngggg aku nggak kecil aku bisa pulang sendiri..”</p><p> </p><p>“Iya, iya. Sekarang ayo pulang.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tidak menjawab, cekatan tangan Yeonjun mengangkat badannya. Membayar dengan kartu yang bisa ia temukan di dompet Kai dengan bahasa inggris seadanya (pegawainya paham bahasa inggris, syukurlah) lalu kepayahan mencari mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari sana.</p><p> </p><p>Belum bisa bernapas lega, Kai seperti tidak mau berpisah dari Yeonjun. Kepalanya terus-terusan disandarkan pada pundak Yeonjun seperti ia adalah bantal yang dapat dengan mudahnya tergelincir, padahal yang menggelincir adalah Kai sendiri. Matanya terpejam tapi mulutnya terus saja menggumamkan sesuatu yang bukan kata-kata selain nama Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun merinding mendengarnya. Mati-matian berusaha melawan alkohol yang mulai bereaksi di dalamnya. Mencoba menahan kewarasan karena ia sadar diri, di situasi seperti ini, harus ada satu orang yang bertahan. Berani sumpah, Yeonjun minum hanya seteguk saja namun efeknya sudah bukan main, dasar bir dari negara asing.</p><p> </p><p>Semakin merinding badannya ketika tangan Kai mulai bergerak usilーatau bukan, Yeonjun tidak tahuーdi celananya. Yeonjun memberikan tangannya untuk dimainkan, namun diabaikan dengan cepat oleh Kai. Awalnya hanya menepuk paha dengan biasa, sampai Yeonjun merasa <em> tidak sanggup lagi </em> dan melepaskan tangan Kai dari sana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gila, ya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Untunglah mereka sampai di hotel dengan cepat. Ketika turun, Yeonjun menatap sang supir asli Eropa itu dengan tatapan tajam. Memastikan apakah ia melihat wajah Yeonjun yang menjadi <em> aneh </em> dari spion atau tidak. Memaksanya untuk menyimpan rahasia dari bahasa mata namun sang supir hanya menatapnya balik dengan bingung.</p><p> </p><p>Menit-menit yang berat di <em> lift </em> berlalu dengan baik. Kai menjadi sangat kooperatif untuk dibopong sendiri meski tetap berat. Hanya saja, masalah baru benar-benar muncul ketika mereka sampai di depan kamar.</p><p> </p><p>Ketika Yeonjun meraba-raba kantong jaketnya dan tidak menemukan kartu kamar, ia terpaksa mencari di kantong pakaian Kai yang sudah bersandar lunglai di tembok. Membisikkan <em> permisi </em> tanpa sadar karena menit-menitnya barusan yang sangat kaku. Kai hanya menggumam sambil cegukan.</p><p> </p><p>Wajahnya lucu, Yeonjun tidak dapat menahan pikirannya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lucu, ya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Benar. Lucu saja, Yeonjun. Jangan berpikir yang lain lagi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Begitu kunci didapat, bersamaan dengan tangan Yeonjun yang langsung membuka kamar, Kai merangkulnya.</p><p> </p><p>Sangat erat.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nngg…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo, masuk,” Yeonjun memutar bola matanya. Menolak mati-matian sorot mata Kai yang mabuk dan <em> memabukkan </em>. Yeonjun masih sadar, ia harus sadar.</p><p> </p><p>Kai menjatuhkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yeonjun. Sinyal bahaya memenuhi dirinya dan Yeonjun paham betul bahwa mereka harus masuk ke kamar, membuat jarak sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun masih sadar, Yeonjun harusー</p><p> </p><p>Kai menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tiba-tiba saja, ketika Yeonjun masih tergopoh membawa mereka melewati pintu kamar dengan selamat.</p><p> </p><p>Membeku, Yeonjun membiarkan bibir Kai menempel padanya. Tidak menolak dan mendorongnya menjauh. Memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangan Kai menangkup wajahnya, enggan membuat jarak antara mereka.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>Tangan Yeonjun bergerak menutup pintu lalu coba menjauhkan Kai darinya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau mabuk, berat. Sekarang tidur saja, ya?” mencoba memberikan pemahaman yang sepertinya sia-sia. Kai menggeleng, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yeonjun lagi, membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia dengar.</p><p> </p><p>“Apa?” ucap Yeonjun kaku.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I want you </em>..”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You’re drunk, sweetheart. Please, go to sleep. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> No </em>.” mata Kai menatapnya dengan air mata di sudut, Yeonjun terperanjat. Lalu Kai bergerak mengitari ruangan, sempoyongan sambil melepas jas dan kaos kaki. Membanting dirinya sendiri di kasur sambil melepas dasi dan kancing kemejanya.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun coba memalingkan wajah ketika Kai memanggilnya lagi, “kau pikir kenapa aku menyewa kamar dengan satu kasurーhiks.”</p><p> </p><p>Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh di wajah Yeonjun. Orang ini mabuk betulan. Kalimatnya semakin kacau saja. Kalau Yeonjun adalah sebuah pabrik, pasti lampu berwarna merah sudah menyala daritadi dengan sirinenya yang berisik.</p><p> </p><p>Masalahnya, Yeonjun sudah mulai <em> tipsy </em>, entah efek birnya yang keluar terlambat atau tubuhnya yang tidak kuat lagi setelah dipaksa sadar sedari tadi. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mencari sandaran dan memijat kepalanya. Memaksa tubuhnya tetap sadar untuk beberapa saat kedepan.</p><p> </p><p>Kai membanting dirinya di kasur. Menutup matanya dengan lengan. Setelah bimbang selama bermenit-menit, Yeonjun memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Meneguknya lalu mengisi lagi sampai penuh untuk Kai.</p><p> </p><p>“Minum,” katanya. Kai duduk, masih sempoyongan dan Yeonjun menadahi bawah gelas dengan tangannya, “sekarang tidur.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dengan Yeonjun.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Yeonjun </em>, katanya. “Mana ‘kakak’nya, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kakak ini kakak itu. Yeonjun ya Yeonjun sajaーhiks,” ia mabuk betulan dan mulai merengek, "kenapa harus pakai ‘kakak’? Hiks. Yeonjun ya Yeonjun sa..ja…"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan tawa karena celotehnya yang cukup mencairkan suasana. “Iya, sekarang tidur dengan Yeonjun. Kau tidur duluan, nanti Yeonjun tidur,” tanggapnya asal. Kepalanya sudah sampai di batasnya, sepertinya Yeonjun butuh air lagi lalu tidur sebelum mulai terjadi kejadian aneh yang lain.</p><p> </p><p>Kai tidak menanggapi. Cegukannya beberapa kali menggema di ruangan, matanya melamun melihat Yeonjun, entah apa yang ia lihat. Kemudian Kai bergerak, melepas jaket dan melucuti kancing kemejanya.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, sial </em>.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, tentu saja </em>. Kai ‘kan dibujuknya tidur. Orang macam apa yang tidur menggunakan jas dan pakaian yang tidak nyaman seperti kemeja?</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun semakin merasa kepalanya sempoyongan. Sirine di dalam kepalanya semakin kencang saja. Setengah mati Yeonjun bangkit, melepaskan tali sepatu boots hitamnya yang senada dengan jaket. Jaket dilepaskan, dilempar asal. Menghempas napas berat sebelum berniat untuk membanting diri secara asal di kasur.</p><p> </p><p>Ketika ia menoleh, Kai menatapnya tajam. Kali ini Yeonjun tidak bisa lari dari sorot mata yang mabuk dan <em> memabukkan </em> itu. Sirine dalam kepala Yeonjun memelan, beradu dengan suara iblis yang membangkitkan bulu romanya.</p><p> </p><p>Wajah Kai menghipnotis. Tanpa sadar Yeonjun merangkak di atas kasur, mengikuti jemari lentik yang menariknya pada tumpukan bantal di depan <em> headboard </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak ingat lagi kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada sedekat ini dengan yang lebih muda. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba bersandar di <em> headboard </em> kasur sedang pemuda berambut hitam legam itu duduk di atasnya, menangkup Yeonjun dengan bibir ranum dan wajah memerah. Sejak kapan kancing kemeja Kai terbuka seluruhnya? Apa yang membuat aroma Kai jauh lebih pekat dari sebelumnya? Mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali? Sudah berapa lama dunia di sekeliling Yeonjun mengabur, menyisakan pemandangan satu iblis kecil di hadapannya?</p><p> </p><p>Iblis berwajah indah, memiliki deru napas yang halus, gigi-gigi kecilnya yang menggigit bibir merahnya seolah tidak sabar untuk sesuatu yang Yeonjun tidak tahu.</p><p> </p><p>Suara sirine dalam kepala Yeonjun terdengar menjauh dari gendang telinga.</p><p> </p><p>Perlahan-lahan sirna.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menarik Kai mendekat, tidak membiarkan jarak eksis di antara pagutan bibir mereka. Membiarkan hela napas terengah mengudara, pundak yang meliar, jemari menyisir rambut dan semakin menariknya karena hasrat untuk mendekat dan semakin dekat. Karena kata <em> dekat </em> saja tidak cukup meski di antara bibir mereka kini tidak mengenal ruang kosong. Tangannya yang tidak bisa diam menjamah badan.</p><p> </p><p>Membiarkan Kai membisikkan namanya pelan di sela napas tersengalnya. Hanya nama saja, hanya <em> Yeonjun </em> saja, repetitif, begitu indah kedengarannya, dan membuat Yeonjun menggila. Iaーmerekaーmenyukainya.</p><p> </p><p>Iblis itu menang, Yeonjun jatuh ke dalam bisikannya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>("Selamat pagi. Aku sampai lupa, <em> happy belated birthday </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"terima kasih," Kai merapat manja pada dada Yeonjun di bawah selimut, "<em> I had the best birthday ever </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"...<em> So you remember, huh </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai hanya mengangguk. "<em> Aside from last night. Yesterday in general, everything went great </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mendekap kepalanya erat. membenamkan dirinya dalam aroma shampoo yang sudah mulai hilang. Wangi itu bercampur; keringat, <em> shampoo </em> Yeonjun, dan <em> shampoo </em> Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Happy belated birthday </em> ," ia mencium pucuk kepala Kai. " <em> I'm sorry </em>.")</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun refleks menoleh ke sebelahnya ketika terbangun. Hari ini, ia sudah di apartemen murahannya lagi. Sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak perjalanannya ke Jerman, namun kejadian itu masih terasa nyata di benaknya.</p><p> </p><p>Aroma badan Kai, wangi <em> shampoo </em>nya, halus helai rambut kelamnya, ukuran badannya, lebar pundaknya, bagaimana ia bisa membuat dirinya tepat menjadikan pundak Yeonjun bantalan, deru napasnya yang menghembus kulit Yeonjun pelan.</p><p> </p><p>Tentu saja semua itu terasa nyata, karena betul-betul terjadi. Apa yang Yeonjun harapkan? Semua ini mimpi?</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun membalik badannya ke samping. Menepuk-nepuk kasur, membayangkan bagaimana Kai akan memposisikan dirinya di sana. Membayangkan mata mereka saling berhadapan.</p><p> </p><p>Tepat ketika Yeonjun berandai-andai, pesan baru masuk ke ponselnya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hari ini aku tidak bisa mampir ke restoran. Have a nice day, Yeonjun! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menutup ponsel tepat setelah membaca. Membiarkan pesan itu tanpa dibalas.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yeonjun </em>. Kai benar-benar memanggilnya demikian. Tidak ada lagi imbuhan kakak atau sejenisnya.</p><p> </p><p>Berhari-hari berlalu sejak saat itu. Lalu saat ini Yeonjun kebingungan setengah mati bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Kai sendiri tidak berkata apapun. Formalitas sebagai mantan kakak dan adik hilang begitu saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Dan ia terlalu bingung untuk bertanya. Bagi Kai sendiri, apakah hal itu bermakna sesuatu baginya?</p><p> </p><p>Apakah kini mereka menjadi entitas orang dewasa yang berkenalan masing-masing sebagai orang asing sejak awal? Apakah masa lalu itu kini menjadi fana? Apakah masa lalu yang indah itu mungkin sebaiknya tidak ada? Apakah mereka masih kakak dan adik? Apakah mereka <em> mantan </em> saudara? <em> Lucu sekali, Yeonjun </em>. Memangnya istilah mantan saudara itu eksis? Kalau begitu, apakah mereka kekasih sekarang?</p><p> </p><p>Apakah perasaan merindu Yeonjun selama bertahun-tahun itu menguap begitu sajaーdengan semua ini sebagai akhirnya?</p><p> </p><p>Menghela napas, Yeonjun membalas pesan Kai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sejak kapan harus mampir setiap hari? You too, have a nice day! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Soobin.”</p><p> </p><p>Pemilik nama menoleh. Yeonjun menggaruk tengkuk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Soobin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Boleh.. Bicara? <em> Shift </em>-mu sudah berakhir, kan? Boleh aku cerita sesuatu padamu sambil jalan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sudah hari ketiga sejak Kai tidak mampir ke restoran dan kegelisahan Yeonjun masih belum hilang sejak hari itu. Tentu saja, mereka masih saling mengirimkan pesan, ala kadarnya. Berkontak sesekali lewat telepon.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sendiri yang mengatakan pada Kai kalau ia tidak perlu setiap hari datang ke restoranーdan faktanya memang Kai tidak perluーkarena untuk apa pula?</p><p> </p><p>Tapi sejujurnya, dalam hatinya Yeonjun pikir mungkin ia butuh menemui Kai sekali saja untuk mendapatkan jawaban, untuknya sendiri. Hanya melihatnya mungkin bagi Yeonjun sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun ia terlalu ragu.</p><p> </p><p>“Tentu saja,” Soobin menutup pintu lokernya. Mengalungkan tas selempang hitamnya di sisi pundak yang berlapis <em> hoodie </em> kelabu. Sepertinya hangat.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin Soobin bisa membantu.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau mau aku traktir sesuatu? Untuk teman jalan,” ujarnya, masih menggaruk tengkuk kaku sementara mereka melewati rekan-rekan kerja yang masih bersiap untuk menutup <em> shift </em> mereka. Soobin menyapa semuanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Untuk apa? Kan teman jalanku kau, Yeonjun.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Dor </em>, Yeonjun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun pada temannya. Makanya, ia tidak pernah ahli dalam langsung mengutarakan isi hatinya. Menceritakan semuanya dalam satu waktu, menunggu temannya menyerap apa yang ia ceritakan, lalu menunggu respon darinya bagi Yeonjun seperti memakan waktu. Kalau ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, atau lebih praktis kalau disimpan sendirian, untuk apa repot-repot, bukan?</p><p> </p><p>Tapi kali ini lain cerita, toh ia juga sudah terlanjur bercerita pada Soobin sebelumnya tentang Kai. Tawa hambar Yeonjun mengudara bersama hawa dingin Seoul yang mulai menggelap, “tahu kan, aku sudah bertemu dengan adikku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yap.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku pikir aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang saudara, saudara angkat, maksudku.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin mengerutkan kening, mencerna apa yang Yeonjun maksud.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mendesis pelan. Berpikir keras bagaimana cara membuat semua ini terdengar jelas untuk diceritakan. “Aku pernah punya adik. Adik angkat,” ujarnya kemudian. Memulai. “Ayah mengadopsinya karena <em> adikku </em>ini anak sahabatnya. Lima tahun kemudian ayahku meninggal. Lalu ia diadopsi paksa oleh orang lain. Secara teknis, kami hanya menjadi saudara angkat selama lima tahun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dan kalian terpisah selama 12 tahun lamanya.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mengangguk, “aku selalu memikirkannya selama ini. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Apakah itu rindu; kepadanya, kepada memori indah keluarga kami, atau sekadar rindu memiliki seseorang untuk dicintai dan diberi kabar setiap malam, menjadi alasanku bangun setiap pagi selain ibu. Setelah itu, untuk apa alasanku eksis setiap hari? Selama ini aku pikir, mungkin sosok yang aku ingat sebagai adik itu adalah jawabannya.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin terdiam mendengarkan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku <em> hoodie </em> sambil memperhatikan lampu-lampu pertokoan dinyalakan.</p><p> </p><p>“Lalu kami bertemu,” Yeonjun menggaruk kepalanya, “anggap saja itu kebetulan. Ternyata, ia mencariku juga seperti aku merindukannya. Saat itu aku bersyukur kita bertemu. Namun terus terang saja aku kebingungan, setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan? Ia memiliki hidupnya sendiri dan aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba memaksa masuk dalam hidupnya, atau memasukkannya dalam hidupku. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibu? <em> Ibu, aku bertemu Kai, ia pewaris resmi perusahaan Jung sekarang </em>. Lalu apa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lalu ternyata, kita semakin dekat. Aku tidak tahu ia menganggapku sebagai apa. Tapi ia kelihatan senang sekali saat kita bersama. Untuk beberapa saat aku pikir tidak masalah bagi kita untuk bersama, selama itu melupakannya dari hidupnya yang sepi. Menebus 12 tahun yang hilang. Pada akhirnya, kita berakhir dalam sebuah kamar hotel di Jerman.”</p><p> </p><p>Penuh kehati-hatian Yeonjun berkata agar Soobin mengerti. Teman bicaranya mengangguk seperti mengisyaratkannya untuk lanjut bercerita. Yeonjun tertegun.</p><p> </p><p>“Kau tidak menghakimiku?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak?” Soobin malah membelalakkan matanya, “apa yang harus kuhakimi, Yeonjun?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun terkekeh, “lupakan saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Menurutku, jalani saja apa yang sudah terjadi. Kau suka padanya? Ah salah. Maksudku, kau mencintainya?”</p><p> </p><p>Langkah Yeonjun berhenti. Kedua alisnya mengerut sementara bibirnya berusaha merangkai kalimat, “tidak tahu? Maksudku, dia adikku. Kita pernah menjadi kakak dan adik, sepertinya aku pikir.. tidak sesederhana itu.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tergelak, “ikatan emosionalmu itu yang mengaburkan perasaanmu yang lain, tahu. Kalian kan sudah tidak terikat apapun lagi sekarang,” ia menjelaskannya dengan sangat santai namun berhati-hati. “Secara teknis, kalian sudah menjadi orang asing, hanya namanya saja yang saudara. Menurutku, anggap saja kalian berasal dari satu asrama. Orang yang tinggal di asrama cenderung menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara, bukan? Lalu anggaplah kalian adalah saudara satu asrama yang bertemu lagi setelah dewasa, memangnya yang seperti itu ilegal untuk jatuh cinta?”</p><p> </p><p>Jantung Yeonjun berdetak kencang, “Aku takut, Soobin. Aku seperti dibayangi masa lalu yang indah dan aku hancurkan begini saja.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kenapa kau pikir semua itu hancur? Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah masa lalu, Yeonjun. Tidak, meskipun kau bertemu lagi dengannya. Kai adalah Kai yang sekarang, memori yang indah dan menyakitkan itu tetap hidup di ingatanmu selamanya. Sekarang, apa kau ingin merubahnya menjadi lebih indah, atau tidak?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tertegun.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku tidak bisa memberi saran pasti, Yeonjun,” Soobin menggaruk tengkuk, “Aku juga bukan pemberi saran yang baik. Tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi, selama ini yang kau rindukan adalah sosok adik atau keluarga kecil yang utuh dan bahagia?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin memberinya pelukan hangat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Memberinya jeda yang hening untuk berpikir, menyisakan ruang yang tenang di tengah pedestrian Seoul yang ramai.</p><p> </p><p>Ponsel Yeonjun berbunyi.</p><p> </p><p>“Halo?” ia mengangkat teleponnya, Soobin mundur beberapa langkah.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeonjun, maafkan aku </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ah, kak Yeonjun maksudnya </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apa maksudmu? Kau di mana sekarang?” nada Yeonjun meninggi tanpa sadar, membuat Soobin ikut memasang raut khawatir.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Aku seharusnya tidak.. Menghancurkan masa kecil kita. Masa-masa yang indah itu. Ayah pasti akan kecewa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan soal ibu </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai, kenapa? Hei, dengarkan akuー”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m sorry </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’mーsorry </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kata itu terdengar berulang dari ujung sambungan telepon. Semakin lama semakin tersendat dan Yeonjun terlalu bingung untuk merangkai kata.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I hurt you, our beautiful childhood, i think </em>. Aku tidak seharusnya mengajakmu pergi sedari awal, tidak seharusnya memaksamu untuk hal bodoh seperti perayaan ulang tahun, tidak seharusnya menyapamu sedari awal. Seharusnya aku membiarkan itu untuk diriku saja.”</p><p> </p><p>Saat ini Yeonjun merasa hatinya seperti diremas begitu kencang. Sesak dan mencekik. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa. Ketika air matanya akan jatuh, ia menoleh pada Soobin yang masih menunggu di sisinya dengan wajah khawatir.</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak apa-apa, Kaー”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Aku bodoh. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aku memang masih anak-anak. Aku baru menyadarinya saat </em>papa <em>menegurku pagi ini. Semua yang kulakukan hanya bermain-main saja sedangkan aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Papa </em>, kata itu menyakiti hati Yeonjun teramat sangat.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Seharusnya kita tetap menjadi orang asing sa </em>ー”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai. Dengarkan aku, kau dimana?”</p><p> </p><p>Sepertinya Yeonjun tahu akar masalahnya.</p><p> </p><p>Kai terdiam beberapa saat dan Yeonjun menunggu, “<em> duduk. Di taman dekat persimpangan blok, dekat apartemenmu </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Jangan bilang kau tadinya ingin ke tempatku?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ya.,” </em> ada samar kekehan di ujung telepon. <em> “Aku pergi sendiri, ternyata aku tidak bisa ingat arahnya. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Dasar bodoh,” tukas Yeonjun cepat, ingin sekali langsung mencubit pipinya. “Tunggu di sana sampai aku tiba. Persetan dengan ayahmu kalau tiba-tiba ia memintamu untuk pergi ke Amerika detik itu juga.”</p><p> </p><p>Ada nada tanya dalam balasan Kai tapi Yeonjun dengan cekatan menutup telepon mereka. “Maaf, Soobin. Sepertinya ada yang butuh bantuanku.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin hanya tertawa, “lebih baik kau segera pergi. Langitnya sudah semakin gelap.” Jemarinya menunjuk ke langit yang sudah keunguan. “Aku berdoa untukmu, untuk adikmu, untuk semuanya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Terima kasih,” suara Yeonjun bergetar. Ia mengangguk singkat sambil menyeka matanya yang mulai basah. “Aku juga masih tidak bisa membuat jawaban untukku sendiri, tapi setidaknya aku tidak ingin ia sendirian lagi. Terima kasih Soobin. Maaf akhirnya kau harus pulang sendiri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tidak masalah! Lain kali bawa adikmu bertemu denganku, ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun mengangguk mantap sambil membisikkan terima kasih lagi yang samar. Soobin hanya melambaikan tangannya dan Yeonjun berlari, mencari sela di antara padatnya orang di pedestrian.</p><p> </p><p>Semoga Kai tidak kedinginan.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Biasanya Yeonjun akan menaiki <em> subway </em> ke apartemennya karena lebih tenang, tepat waktu, tidak ada hambatan kemacetan, dan berbagai benefit yang lainnya. Namun karena tuan takdir agaknya gemar sekali bermain dengannya belakangan ini, sekonyong-konyong bis berhenti tepat di halte di depannya. Ia langsung mengurungkan niat menggunakan <em> subway </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Setengah melompat Yeonjun menaiki bis. Sengaja memilih duduk di barisan paling depan agar mudah untuk melompat lagi saat hendak turun karena ia masih dipacu adrenalin.</p><p> </p><p>Langitnya sudah semakin gelap saja. Yeonjun meratapi langit yang berwarna ungu pekat, samar-samar bintang mulai muncul di ufuknya. Sambil menunggu bis berjalan dan hatinya yang diam-diam memekik agar supir melajukannya lebih cepat, Yeonjun memutar lagu.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pandemonium </em> , judulnya. Yeonjun tersenyum kecut. Bahkan hal seperti fitur <em> shuffle play songs </em> juga bercanda saat ini, ya?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smoke puffs are white and pilling </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This head feels like an island </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am my own assylum </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Secara tidak sadar, lantunan melodi dalam lagu itu berhasil membuatnya tenang dari adrenalin. Suara penyanyi perempuannya berpadu dengan melodi yang lembut. Yeonjun menyandarkan pundak lelahnya di bangku bis yang tua dan kaku.</p><p> </p><p><em> Pandemonium </em>, setahu Yeonjun bisa berarti iblis. Bisa juga berarti sekumpulan orang yang melakukan kegiatan tidak terkontrol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Iblis, ya.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sejak Yeonjun rasanya bisa mendengar iblisーdan menganggap Kai adalah iblis kecil yang dipertemukan takdir untuknyaーrasanya ia melihat dunia seperti lautan yang bergemuruh.</p><p> </p><p>Begitu juga pikirannya yang tidak bisa tenang, seperti pasang surut ombak.</p><p> </p><p>Lucu bagaimana Yeonjun sedari dulu selalu menganggap Kai adalah adik kecil bak malaikat. Hanya tahu tertawa dan meminta (Yeonjun kecil akan dengan senang hati menurutinya dulu). Pekerjaannya hanya bahagia dan membuat Yeonjun bahagia juga hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Lalu 12 tahun kemudian, ketika mereka sudah dewasa Yeonjun berani-beraninya melabeli adik polosnya sebagai iblis kecil.</p><p> </p><p>Pemikiran itu menjadi pematik dari sebuah konklusi yang tiba-tiba tercetus, bersamaan dengan perkataan Soobin tidak bisa hilang dari kepala.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Kai adalah Kai yang sekarang </em>", katanya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Read the spaces between the lines </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mind your own business while i grow mine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>12 tahun yang hilang sudah membentuk entitas baru di dalam mereka, Yeonjun seharusnya tahu pasti. Kehilangan ayah, adik, dan hidup yang indah sudah membekas menjadi bagian-bagian penting dalam dirinya. Hari-harinya bersama ibu untuk memasok kebutuhan hidup setelah hanya tersisa mereka berdua dalam keluarga, membuatnya abai pada perasaan sedemikian rupa.</p><p> </p><p>Mencicip rokok dan bir murahan, melamun di sepanjang jalan pasca kerja sambilan, luka di tangan karena pekerjaan, dan menggali kecerdasan dipunya untuk cuan.</p><p> </p><p>Ada satu hal yang Yeonjun abaikan dalam hidupnya, meski pikirannya terus memikirkan hal yang sama selama 12 tahun.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No it’s never personal, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe that’s the problem </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jenaka, bukan? Seharusnya pikiran bekerja lebih rasional ketimbang perasaan. Atau Yeonjun yang terlalu abai sampai mengacaukan sirkuit otak dan hatinya?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cause everybody here is dying </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dying out in slow motion </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And everybody here is lying, lying, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Silently detonating emotions </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin perasaan Yeonjun sudah lama mati sejak hari itu. Di hari ketika Jung biadab itu merebut Kai dari lindungannya, Yeonjun merasa sia-sia saja menangis dan bersedih. Bahagia dan tawa setelah kehilangan dua orang dalam hidupnya adalah fana.</p><p> </p><p>Dan hal yang terjadi pada ia dan ibunya adalah kehilangan harta, Yeonjun kecil yang terbiasa dengan bekerja tanpa akhir belajar untuk mengesampingkan rasa. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain menjaga ia dan ibunya. Berandai-andai tentang Kai adalah <em> coping mechanism </em> untuk kehidupan nyata yang terlalu keras.</p><p> </p><p>Semua itu membuat hatinya tumpul, kebas dan membaurkan semuanya ketika takdir bercanda.</p><p> </p><p>Kai 20 tahun adalah entitas yang baru. Seperti Yeonjun yang sudah melewati berbagai proses untuk menjadikan dirinya seperti ini, Kai pun demikian. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin benar, tidak ada yang salah bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang salah seperti yang Yeonjun selalu cemaskan. Mereka adalah manusia yang asing, cerita yang lain untuk kenangan baru.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin takdir bermain dengan mereka untuk membuat sebuah awal.</p><p> </p><p>Awal yang tidak terkait 12 tahun yang sudah hilang. Untuk bersama sebagai dua entitas baru tanpa pernah memusingkan status persaudaraan semu. Untuk menemani Kai yang terlalu lama menanggung bebannya sendiri tanpa teman.</p><p> </p><p>Awal yang baru untuk berdua, bersama. Betapa romantis kedengarannya sampai-sampai Yeonjun tidak menyadari air matanya menetes di pipi. Begitu indah dibayangkan untuk hati Yeonjun yang sudah kering seperti musim panas abadi.</p><p> </p><p>Akhirnya hati itu bersemi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>××</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Napas Yeonjun sampai mengepul di udara ketika sampai di taman yang dimaksud Kai. Padahal saat ini bukan musim dingin tapi angin malam hari yang sialnya terlalu dingin ini membuat napasnya terlihat nyata mengepul di udara.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun membuka ponselnya lagi, menekan nomor telepon Kai sementara matanya mengitari setiap sudut taman yang bisa ia lihat. Kakinya terus saja berlari.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kak </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau dimana?” tanyanya setengah berteriak dan terputus-putus karena lelah. Teriak itu sepertinya terlalu kencang sampai-sampai Yeonjun bisa menangkap sosok Kai yang duduk sendiri, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara.</p><p> </p><p>Kai masih memakai jas putih sialan yang selalu saja ia pakai, mungkin ia benar-benar pergi setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya di kantor. Tetap saja, Yeonjun tidak yakin jas itu cukup untuk menahan angin malam yang dingin. Hidungnya sudah memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat karena kedinginan saat Yeonjun menghampirinya, Kai mendongak dengan mata yang mulai berair pula. <em> Sial </em>, kenapa di saat seperti ini pun Yeonjun masih membuatnya menderita? </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Good boy </em> ,” ucap Yeonjun sembari melepas jaket hitam berbulunya. Membiarkan dirinya hanya dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan <em> jeans </em> ketat diterpa angin malam. Kai hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.</p><p> </p><p>Kedua tangan Yeonjun digosokkan dengan cepat lalu ditempelkan pada pipi Kai yang seperti salju. Secara harfiah karena warna kulitnya yang putih, bulatーgembilーdan dingin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ingat kan? Saat itu? Kau kabur dan kita berteduh dari hujan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seperti mengulang masa lalu, ya,” Kai menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya dimiringkan seperti ingin merasakan hangat dari tangan Yeonjun lebih rapat lagi.</p><p> </p><p>“Saat itu dingin, hanya ada kita berdua. Kau masih berumur delapan tahun, pergi sendiri dari rumahmu yang entah di mana hanya untuk bertemu denganku.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sekarang juga sama,”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit hidung pria muda berbadan bongsor di hadapannya yang bertingkah seperti bayi besar ini, “oh, adikku yang paling kecil dan paling bayi,” ia tergelak.</p><p> </p><p>Jemari Kai yang sama dinginnya menggenggam tangan Yeonjun. Berani sumpah, senyum yang melengkung naik di wajahnya saat pandangan mereka bersirobok membuat jantung Yeonjun berhenti sejenak, “<em> I’ve been thinking </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> About? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Maybe, I love you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Senyum kecil yang ditarik di bibirnya itu menggambarkan kesedihan yang jelas saat Yeonjun tidak bisa melihat perasaan dari matanya. Sial, bagian mananya dari peribahasa ‘mata adalah jendela hati’?</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I love you too, I guess </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tertawa, “bukan sebagai kakak, tahu. Makanya aku memanggilmu Yeonjun sejak saat itu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Karena aku juga.”</p><p> </p><p>Raut Kai yang terperanjat adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Yeonjun baca di bawah temaram lampu taman dan dinginnya udara malam.</p><p> </p><p>Bibirnya ditarik kaku, mengangkat bibirnya menjadi lebih tembam lagi. Hidungnya yang kemerahan membuat tangan Yeonjun yang masih menempel di pipinya ingin mencubitnya teramat sangat. Ingin mengusapnya gemas.</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan bicarakan ini disini, ayo pergi ke aparteー”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m afraid we can’t </em>ー”</p><p> </p><p>Kai memotong kalimatnya dan Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan diri dari keterkejutannya, “kenapa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kita.. saudara?”</p><p> </p><p>Kalimat Soobin membayangi benak Yeonjun dan ia tergelak. Kai menatapnya <em> horror </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Secepat kedipan mata, tanpa pikir panjang Yeonjun langsung menarik wajah Kai mendekat guna merasakan bibir Kai yang masih sedingin es menyatu di bibirnya. Keterkejutan jelas terasa dari cara yang lebih muda menggerakkan pundaknya, namun ia diam menurut sedetik kemudian.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> We were brother, you know </em>,” kata Yeonjun setelahnya. Menjilat bibirnya untuk merasakan dingin yang melekat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kai felt like bubblegum, even in the cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Do you mean now we aren't? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes. Why are you even asking, I thought you were smart </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ada kupu-lupu yang menari di perutnya. Mengirimkan Yeonjun urgensi untuk menarik Kai lagi. Setelah satu kecupan singkat yang lain, kali ini Kai memutus ciuman mereka terlebih dulu. Menatap Yeonjun dengan raut penuh tanya, “aku tidak bisa berpikir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Untuk apa?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai bungkam, matanya berkedip cepat seperti mencerna informasi. Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan perasaan di dadanya yang meluap. Bagaimana Kai dengan gemasnya mengernyitkan dahi, menautkan alis menatap Yeonjun tak percaya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat sekali seperti bayi.</p><p> </p><p>“Tapiー”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> A dear friend of mine told me, you know. We technically aren’t brothers anymore. So, why bother </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I know </em>..”</p><p> </p><p>Jemari Yeonjun menyisir rambut Kai yang halus dan berantakan. Rasanya seperti dari malam di Jerman saat itu, juga seperti dari 12 tahun yang lalu.</p><p> </p><p>“Aku tahu rasanya pasti aneh, Kai. <em> But after all, that’s the fact and I've been blinded by my feelings too </em> . <em> The bond between us since then. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kai diam sementara Yeonjun menyelipkan helai rambut ke belakang telinganya. Menyibak rambut depannya yang berantakanーtertiup angin, entah sudah sejak kapanーke samping dengan teramat perlahan.</p><p> </p><p>“12 tahun ini, aku mencari keberadaanmu. Ibu tidak pernah bicara tentangmu lagi. Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak tahu. Aku yakin ia melakukannya agar aku lupa. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak, Kai. 12 tahun ini, aku memikirkanmu tanpa alasan. Sampai hari ini, dan sejak malam itu aku sadar. Yang aku rindukan adalah masa lalu kita. Ayah, ibu, dan keberadaanmu. Aku memikirkanmu untuk alasan yang salah, sayang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aku juga,” Kai menundukkan pandangannya. Menghindari pandangan Yeonjun yang menatapnya lembut sembari bermain dengan rambut. “Aku berusaha lupa. <em> Papa </em> terus menerus mengingatkanku pada ayah biologisku. Bagaimana aku dipaksa untuk menjadi sepertinya. Aku berusaha lupa, aku berusaha menjalani kehidupan yang terlihat beruntung ini. Tapi ketika mengingat ayah biologisku yang sama sekali tidak ada bekasnya di memori, yang bisa aku kenang hanyalah ayahーayah Choi dan kakakku.”</p><p> </p><p>Penjelasan Kai panjang lebar membuat Yeonjun terdiam. Perlahan mata Kai mulai basah.</p><p> </p><p>“Saat melamun, aku membayangkan bagaimana hidupku dengan ibu, ayah, dan kakak yang selama ini aku ingat. Payahnya, semua urusan bisnis ini membuatku perlahan melupakan siapa mereka. Semuanya mengabur dalam ingatan. Aku tidak ingat seperti apa keluarga biologisku, seperti apa keluarga Choi-ku..”</p><p> </p><p>“Lalu tahun-tahun berat itu berlalu, aku bertemu denganmu. Saat itu aku pikir takdir mulai berbaik hati, sampai kemudian aku sadar aku melihatmu sebagai sosok yang berbeda. Ternyata kita memang berubah, memaksakan diri sebagai saudara lagi adalah hal yang mustahil.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyetujuinya dalam hati.</p><p> </p><p>Hening mengisi interval. Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus manja. Menyapu tubuh keduanya yang duduk di bangku taman, terdiam dan mulai mati rasa dihembus dinginnya angin yang seperti es.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Then what’s now? </em>” Kai mengusap air matanya dan terkekeh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Well, first. All I know is that I love you </em> ,” Yeonjun menggenggam tangan Kai kembali. Merasakan jemari panjangnya yang masih dingin, dan miliknya juga, “ <em> second. I won’t leave you feeling alone and empty again </em> . <em> This time, not as brother again. </em>Kalau kau mau, sayang."</p><p> </p><p>"Mau," jawab Kai cepat.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan senyum. Tangannha bergerak menelusuri wajah Kai lagi, memetakan tahi lalatnya yang nampak di bawah temaram lampu dan gelapnya malam, “tahi lalatmu tidak berubah.” Yeonjun memberikannya satu kecupan singkat pada tahi lalat di garis rahangnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kakー”</p><p> </p><p>Satu kecupan lagi di sudut bibir, dua untuk tahi lalat di pipi, satu untuk di dekat hidung, satu untuk di bawah mata.</p><p> </p><p>“Kak..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun,” tukasnya. Mendaratkan satu kecupan di kelopak mata. Membiarkan Kai menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yeonjun menjauh untuk melihat bagaimana wajah yang malu itu tampak di bawah redupnya lampu. “Tidak ada “kakak” lagi sekarang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjun,” kata Kai kemudian. Bibir masih digigitnya, cemas menunggu apa yang akan Yeonjun katakan. Namun Yeonjun yang membeku hanya balas menatapnya tertegun dengan suara jantung yang menggantikan kalimat dari mulutnya.</p><p> </p><p>Satu kecupan terakhir didaratkan untuk satu tahi lalat di pucuk hidung. Yeonjun tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini padahal lokasinya mencolok. Dan ketika menyadarinya, Yeonjun tidak bisa menahannya untuk memberikan hidungnya kecupan singkat berkali-kali.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I love you </em> ,” kata Yeonjun. Ia mendekatkan kening mereka berdua. Giginya bergemeletuk bersamaan dengan uap udara dari napas yang mereka hasilkan. Yeonjun sampai tidak menyadari udaranya sudah sedingin ini sekarang, “ <em> I love you, let’s stop thinking about the others for a while, shall we </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun merapalkan kata <em> I love you </em> seperti mantra. Kai mengangguk dan Yeonjun kembali menangkup wajahnya, mendekatkan bibir mereka untuk membuat ciuman yang lebih dalam. Ketika Kai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Yeonjun mengambil alih pagutan bibir mereka, tangannya tidak bisa diam mencari sela di rambut Yeonjun untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk kesekian kali.</p><p> </p><p>Jemari Yeonjun yang masih menangkup wajah Kai mengusapnya pelan. Seperti berusaha mengusir dingin dan membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat. Napas panas beradu di kulit mereka yang semakin membeku dihempas udara. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Yeonjun frustasi memintanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tanpa sadar Yeonjun mendengus, tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayo ke tempatku saja. Kita bisa mati kedinginan di siー”</p><p> </p><p>Ponsel Kai berdering. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat nama peneleponnya. Yeonjun tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu.</p><p> </p><p>“Jangan diangkat,” bibirnya membuat senyum. Ia meyakinkan Kai dengan menggenggam tangannya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Let’s hide for now, </em> ” ia mengedip, " <em> in my place, you know. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Just like that day, let’s hide. But the difference this time is, turn off that goddamn phone and return for tomorrow. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> This time, I will be by your side. For the endless time, eternally. You won’t be alone </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai tertawa, "<em> eternally? </em>" skeptis.</p><p> </p><p>"Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan selain selamanya? Hidup kita masih panjang. <em> I promise, sweetheart </em>.” ujarnya. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak ada bukti nyata yang bisa Yeonjun berikan saat ini. Tapi ia bisa menjanjikan hal yang pasti akan ia lakukan.</p><p> </p><p>Senyum Kai yang terkembang merekah bagai mencairkan sekujur tubuh mereka yang membeku. Seperti janji Yeonjun adalah hal lebih dari cukup untuk ia miliki. Tiba-tiba saja hangatnya seperti fajar, dan Yeonjun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melebarkan senyum juga.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I love you. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I love you more </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Mereka berjalan pulang sambil merapatkan badan. Seperti 12 tahun yang lalu, lagi-lagi mereka bersembunyi. Lari dan menghindar dengan Yeonjun sebagai tempat paling aman hanya untuk kembali esok hari.</p><p> </p><p>Sementara menghilang dari peliknya dunia untuk menikmati waktu hanya berdua, dan Yeonjun berjanji untuk selalu ada.</p><p> </p><p>Apapun, untuk dunia yang membuatnya bertahan selama 12 tahun meski untuk alasan yang berbeda. Yeonjun akan berada di sana, menjadi tempat Kai kembali dalam lelahnya. Dan Kai akan berada dalam rengkuhan ketika Yeonjun butuh dunia sendiri di hidupnya.</p><p> </p><p>Mungkin sesekali waktu mereka akan menyempatkan pulang ke Bundang, menemui ibu Yeonjun sambil menceritakan kisah baru mereka. Bersyukur sekali Yeonjun memiliki ibu yang pengertian seperti malaikat dan ia tahu ibu akan menyertai mereka.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak bisa membawanya pergi dari kriminal-kriminal berdasi itu karena Kai bersikeras untuk menetap. Namun selama Kai menerimanya sebagai rumah kedua yang tidak pernah dimilikinya lagi sejak dulu, tidak ada yang lebih cukup dari ini. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun tidak akan membuat janji yang semu. Terima kasih kepada takdir yang gemar bergurau, kali ini ia tidak akan meninggalkan Kai dalam sendu.</p><p> </p><p>Tidak akan pernah. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy yeonjun month :D</p><p>terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini! sejujurnya sempat ragu mau publish ini atau nggak... karena atas rekomendasi temen lebih baik pasang rating M. tell me what's your thought on this.. oh iya, lagu yang disebut di sini judulnya pandemonium by niki! (bukan niki i-land) please check her out!!! diksinya niki di setiap lagunya bagus bagus banget, apalagi yang galau!!!</p><p>tmi, awalnya kupikir ini bakal pendek/fast-paced karena terpengaruh bacaanku yaitu novel ORV, tapi ternyata..... [melirik jumlah angka]. yah, hope you guys enjoy this! mungkin ini tulisan terakhirku juga sebelum skripsi, hehe. have a nice day everyone! jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan banyak minum air putih! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>